Den Himmel berühren!
by Fragbecki
Summary: Vermag die Zeit die Wunden zu heilen, die durch Trauer, Wut, Hass, Gewalt, Genugtung, Macht und Schmerz geschlagen worden sind? Wie viel kann ein Mensch ertragen? Und wie hoch kann er Mauer um sich bauen, um dem zu entfliehen? Findet es herraus
1. Chapter 1

_Hier ihr Lieben, viele Wissen, das ich ziemlich viel am Schreiben bin, neben der Arbeit. Diese Story ist für mich noch nicht ganz ausgereift, denn meiner Meinung fehlt noch was, doch ich weiß nicht was. Und eigentlich wollte ich diese auch noch nicht ins Net stellen, doch ich wollte euch nicht hängen lassen._

**Pairing:** Severus Snape und Hermine Granger

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Orte gehören der großartigen J.K.Rowling. Nur die Idee kann ich _Mein_ nennen, da sie meinem kranken Gehirn entsprungen ist!

**Summary:** Vermag die Zeit die Wunden zu heilen, die durch Trauer, Wut, Hass, Gewalt, Genugtung, Macht und Schmerz geschlagen worden sind? Wieviel kann ein Mensch ertragen? Und wie hoch kann er Mauer um sich bauen, um dem zu entfliehen? Wie wollen zwei so unterschiedlich Menschen zu einander finden, wenn sie sich etwas Glück verwehren und die hohen Mauer nicht vermögen einzureißen!

**Anmerkung:** Eigentlich wollte ich ein Drama schreiben, doch es wurde wieder zur Romanze, die teilweise auch ziemlich düster werden kann. Auch habe ich hier reale Erlebnisse verarbeitet, also wundert euch bitte nicht, doch dies kommt noch und ich werde euch noch einmal drauf hinweisen!

**Den Himmel berühren!**

_1. Kapitel_

Das Wetter zeigte sich heute von seiner schönsten Seite. Es war mitte November und ein strahlend blauer Himmel, soweit das Auge reichte. Es waren wohl die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres, die all diese Menschen hinaus in die Natur zogen. Dennoch saß ein junge Frau mitte zwanzig im Park, mit einem Laptop auf dem Schoß und schrieb wie es aussah, einen Brief per Email. Kurz schaute sie auf, beobachtete kleine Kinder, die wie die Verrückten auf der großen Wiese mit einem Hund tobten.

Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es war nur ein kurzes Lächeln, dennoch war es vollgepackt mit soviel Emotionen, die dem Beobachter, einen kurzen, doch heftigen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Schnell hatte sich die junge Frau wieder gefasst. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen wirkten nun kalt und gleichgültig zugleich. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und überlegte einen Moment wie sie die Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen formulieren könnte.

Ihre Stirn war leicht gerunzelt, bis ihr wohl plötzlich ein Geistesblitz traf und sie wie wild auf die Tastatur ihres Laptops tippte. Schnell flogen ihre kleinen Finger darüber, doch schien sie nun zu wissen, wie sie es am Besten machen konnte, ohne Denjenigen direkt unter die Augen tretten zu müssen. Eigentlich war sie kein Feigling, nein dazu hatte sie in den letzten Jahren zuviel durchgemacht, dennoch fühlte sie sich wohler, wenn sie dies auf diese Art der Kommunikation regeln könnte.

Als sie dann endlich fertig war und die Email abgeschickt hatte, klappte sie den Laptop zu und ließ ihren Blick wieder einmal über die Wiese schweifen. Immer noch tobten die Kinder mit dem Hund herum. Hermine schaubte. Wenn sie die Mutter der Kinder wäre, würde sie nicht die Sachen waschen wollen. Etliche stark, grüne Grasfecken waren auf den hellen Cordhosen zu sehen. Einige kleine Schrammen zogen sich über die Wange des 4 jährigen blonden Jungen. Das Mädchen, vermutlich ein oder zwei Jahre älter, war schmutzig im Gesicht und der Kleinste von allen, versuchte hinter den beiden Größeren hinterher zu rennen.

Doch seine kleinen Beine, trugen den jungen Mann nicht so schnell. Auch schien er die Koordination von Augen und Beinen noch nicht gut hinzubekommen, den ab und an verlor er das Gleichgewicht oder stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin.

Hermine beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bevor sie den Laptop in seine schwarze Ledertasche zwängte, die sie dann über ihre Schulter schwang und sich auf den Weg machte. Sie mochte eine Hexe sein, dennoch lebte sie in Muggellondon.

Sie hatte eine Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin gemacht und unterrichtete an einer Magischen Privatschule. Ihr Professorstatus hatte ihr sämtliche Türen geöffnet. Nun war sie dabei eine Art Weiterbildung zur Alchemistin zu absolvieren und in ein paar Monaten würde sie den Abschluss darin machen. Sie wühlte in ihrer linken Manteltasche und zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor, darauf waren einige Zutaten geschrieben, die sie für ihr Experiment am nächsten Tag in der Schule unbedingt noch benötigte. Da sie aber dazu in die Winkelgasse musste, beeilte sie sich nun etwas, den sie wusste, Zuhause wartete noch etwas Arbeit auf sie, die sie schon die ganze Woche aufgeschoben hatte.

Man hielt es kaum für möglich, doch in Muggellondon wurden die Straßen schon für das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest geschmückt. Überall hing schon etliche Straßenbeleuchtung, in den Geschäften war man schon dabei dafür zu dekorieren und man glaubte es kaum, es gab tatsächlich schon einige Leute, die Weihnachtgeschenke besorgten. Als Hermine an einigen Frauen vorbeikam, die große Tüten mit eben diesen Geschenken hatten, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Weihnachten! Darauf hatte sie dieses Jahr keine wirkliche Lust. Dennoch bewunderte sie doch ein wenig die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung, die hier herrschte.

Hermine bog in eine Seitenstraße ein, wo sich auch der „Tropfende Kessel" befand, der Zugang zur Winkelgasse. Als sie schnell durch dieses kleine schäbige Pub flitzte, begegnete sie den unterschiedlichsten Gestalten, dennoch nahm sie sich keine Zeit, diese genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, dafür hatte sie heute keine wirkliche Zeit. Schnell war sie durch eine unscheinbare Tür getreten, berührte die Backsteine mit ihrem Zauberstab in der richtigen Reihenfolge und schlüpften anschließen durch den recht großen Durchgang.

Auch hier schien nicht weniger los zu sein, als in Muggellondon. Überall Hexen und Zauberer, die vor vielen Geschäften standen, durch die Schaufenster starrten oder sich angeregt unterhielten. Vor einigen Jahren war dies noch nicht denkbar gewesen, da herrschte Krieg. Man musste überall vorsichtig sein und doch lag immer noch ein kleine, spürbare Spannung in der Luft, die Hermine nur zu deutlich wahrnahm. Ohne weiter auf die Menschenmassen zu achten, schritt Hermine zielstrebig zu dem Zaubertrankladen.

Als sie dort angekommen war, gab sie der älteren Hexe ihren kleinen Zettel, diese wuselte gleich los um die Zutaten zu besorgen und einzupacken. Wärend dessen, schaute sich Hermine im Laden etwas um. Einige neue Zutaten haben ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Beeindruckt schritt sie darauf zu und beäugte die kleinen Wurzeln, Blüten, Blätter und Rindenstücken mit Argusaugen. Diese Zutaten waren verdammt selten und wurden für starke Schmerztränke, Heiltränke und Salben verwendet. Sie waren so kostbar und wertvoll zu gleich, das sie den Preis gar nicht wissen wollte.

Ihr Ursprungsort lag in der Türkei und Griechenland. Und da sie so überaus selten waren und zudem noch schwer zu ernten, können diese Zutaten nur ein kleines Vermögen kosten. Als sie sich wieder abwendete, fiel ihr ein dunkler in schwarz gekleideter Mann auf, der sich auf der gegenüberliegende Straßenseite mit einem Auror unterhielt. Sie kannte den Auroren, es war Franklin Brody, ein Mitstreiter des Phönixordens und dieser dunkle Mann, konnte kein anderer sein, als die Fledermaus aus Hogwarts Kerkern.

Auch sie war mit ihren beiden besten Freunden, Harry und Ron noch in ihrem siebten Jahr den Orden beigetreten. Dumbledoree hatte damals die Regeln etwas gelockert und Harry hatte nicht nachgeben wollen. Er hatte es nicht eingesehen, warum sich andere Leute für ihn in Lebensgefahr begaben und er nicht aktiv mitwirken konnte. Und so kam dann eins zum anderen. Als Hermine daran dachte, schossen ihr Erinnerungen in den Kopf, die sie ganz schnell wieder verdrängte.

Sie hörte die Hexe mit ihren Zutaten wiederkommen, schnell hatte sie diese bezahlt, eingepackt und verließ den Laden, mit einem knappen Abschiedsgruß. Als sie jedoch an dem Buchladen vorbeikam, musste sie unbedingt stehen bleiben.

Dort lag ein Buch, das sie schon seit Ewigkeiten gesucht hatte. Es war groß, schwer und in dunklem Leder gebunden worden.

„Zauberkünste und ihre verstärkte Wirkung im Zusammenhang mit Tränken" hieß es dort in goldenen Lettern. Dieses Buch war die Bibel in der Zauberbraukunst und Hermine war überwältig gewesen, als sie das erste Mal in einer Fachzeitschrift darüber laß.

Ihre Hand streckte sich gerade um dieses großartige Buch zu berühren, als sich in ihrem Blickfeld eine andere, große männliche Hand zeigte. Auch dieser Jemand streckte gerade seine Hand nach diesem Buch aus. Doch hatte Hermine keine Zeit mehr ihre kleine Hand zurück zu ziehen und unweigerlich berührten sich ihre Hände.

Ihre waren leicht kalt und die das Mannes ungenehm warm. Hermine genoss die kurze, warme Berührung, bevor sie ohne es zu merken, die Augen schloss, tief einatmete und ihr dadurch ein leichter Kräutergeruch in die Nase stieg.

Diese Berührung dauerte nur Millisekunden, dennoch ging sie Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Als sie jedoch diesen Kräutergeruch wahrnahm, schlug sie schlagartig die Augen auf und hob ganz langsam ihren braunen Lockenkopf.

„Shit!"entfuhr es ihr.

„Wie bitte?" kam es leicht geschnarrt zurück.

Es war kein anderer als Professor Severus Snape persönlich, der sie nun mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen musterte.

Hermine riss sich zusammen, schluckte einmal und begegnete seinen Blick mit den Ihrigen.

„Guten Tag, Professor!" sagte Hermine sich mühevoll zusammenreißend nicht wieder diese volgäre Wortwahl über ihre Lippen kommen zu lassen.

Sie könnte sich dafür Ohrfeigen, das sie diese kleine, kurze Berührung genossen hatte. Es war Snape! Hallo, drehst du jetzt völlig durch!

Snape nickte nur knapp und starrte sie weiterhin an. Irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine nicht wohl bei diesem Blick. Sie hatte ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Die letzte Ordensversammlung lag lange zurück und außerdem hatte ihr die Zeit gefehlt an den Letzten teilzunehmen.

Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei war, liefen noch genug Todesser frei herum und der Orden würde sich erst auflösen, wenn die Gefahr restlos gebangt war. Dennoch konnte man endlich offen arbeiten und musste nicht mehr alles im Verborgenen tun, was einige Vorteile mit sich brachte und doch schienen Hermine die Sekunden in denen die schwarzen Augen des Professors auf ihr ruhten, wie Stunden vorzukommen.

„Was ist?" fragte nun Hermine langsam wütend werden.

Hatte sie irgendwas ekliges im Gesicht oder warum wurde sie von ihm so gemustert?

„Nichts, Ganger" schnarrte Snape zurück.

„Ich hatte nur lediglich vor, mir dieses Buch genauer anzusehen" sagte er nun und richtete sich etwas auf.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, das ihre Hände sich immer noch berührten. Sie waren die ganze Zeit in der selben Haltung gewesen und selbst jetzt, nachdem Snape sich etwas aufgerichtet hatte, berührten sich ihre Hände immer noch.

„Ich ebenfalls" erwiderte Hermine ruhig.

Snape nickte, deutete ihr an den Vortritt zu gewähren, was Hermine leicht erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als sie dann den Blick senkte um sich mit dem Buch näher zu beschäftigen, sah sie erst, das ihre Hände sich noch berührten. Ihre Augen wurden groß und anscheinend hatte Snape dies auch gerade erst bemerkt, den ein leichtes Knurren sagte ihr, das er sich innerlich gerade einen Idioten nannte.

Schnell zog sie ihre Hand von seiner und plötzlich spürte sie, wie wunderbar diese Berührung gewesen war. Immer noch war diese kleine Stelle warm und ein Kribbeln ging davon aus, das Hermine meinte gleich verrückt zu werden, wenn dies so weiter ging.

Schnell hatte sie sich eins der Bücher geschnappt und nahm es nun direkt in Augenschein. Snape tat nun das Selbe neben ihr, doch wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man, das keine einzige Bewegung der Augen zu sehen war, wie es sonst war, wenn man etwas laß.

„Gutes Buch" murmelte Snape trotzdem um den Schein zu waren.

„Ja das ist es!" erwiderte Hermine leise, stockseif stand sie da und merkte wie sehr sie die Berührung vermisste. Seine warmen Hände auf die Ihren, haben ein Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um, schritt in den Laden, bezahlte das Buch, steckte es anschließend in ihre Tasche und ging wieder nach draußen. Snape hatte nun bereits das Buch aufgeschlagen, um so zu tun als ob, dennoch bewegten sich seine dunkle Augen kein Stück.

„Es war schön Sie zu treffen, Professor" sagte Hermine kühl, nickte ihm knapp zu und verschwand in der dichten Menschenmenge.

Snape sah ihr hinterher, auch wenn seine schwarzen Haare ihm ins Gesicht hingen und man nicht sehen konnte wo er wirklich hinsah, spürte man, das er die junge Hexe beobachtet, wie sie verschwand.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger" murmelte er langsam.

Als ihm jedoch klar wurde, was er hier überhaupt machte, klappte er das Buch so energisch zu, das zwei Hexen die gerade an ihm vorrübergingen erschrocken einige Schritt zurück zuckten. Seine Miene tat ihr übriges. Sie schien nur so war Mordlust zu strahlen, das die zwei Hexen schnell ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen und verschwanden.

Reiß dich verdammt noch einmal zusammen, Severus. Sagte er sich strengt und schüttelte den Kopf, so das ihm seine dunklen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

Er sah auf seine Hand hinab, die ihre Hand berührt hatte und spürte wie seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, als wenn sie immer noch auf ihre Hand liegen würde.

Auch er schien dies genossen zu haben, den ein kurzer sehnsüchtiger Blick lag in seinen dunklen Augen, das man nicht von ihm kannte.

Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte um so wütender wurde er über sich selber. Etwas heftiger als beabsichtig knallte er das Buch auf den Tisch draußen und rauschte mit aufbrausender Robe davon.

----------------

So das war es erstmal wieder von mir, ich hoffe euch gefällt es, würde mich freuen wenn ich ein paar Kommis gekommen würde.

- Zitronenbrausebonbons verteilt

Gruß, Becki ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**anna:** Nein Harry geht es gut, keine Sorge. Doch es werden noch andere Dinge passieren, die ihr schwer zu schaffen machen.

**Gersika:** Danke für dein Review, hat mich gefreut das es dir gefällt.

**Aconitum:** Schmeckt das Bonbon? grins HErmine ist erwachsen geworden, deswegen auch die Resaviertheit, doch wird noch etwas passieren, wo sie ziemlich dran zu krabbern hat!

_Danke ihr Lieben für eine Zeit und die Reviews, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir erhalten. Doch lange Rede, kurzer Sinne, viel Spass mit dem neuen Chap!_**  
**

**2.Kapitel**

„Vorsicht, Mister Morrison" sagte Hermine etwas lauter, „Sie wissen, das Sie diesen Trank vorsichtig umrühren müssen, sonst verbinden die Zutaten sich zu schnell und das würde eine Katastrophe geben, dessen Ausmaß Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können!"

„Verzeihung, Professor. Ich war kurz in Gedanken, es wird nicht wieder verkommen" sagte er entschuldigend und unterstrich dies mit einer ebenso traurigen Miene.

„Ich weiß, Mister Morrison" entgegnete Hermine.

Sie kannte ihre Schüler sehr gut und konnte jeden richtig abschätzen. Sie hatte gelernt Unglücke schon im Keim zu ersticken, sie wussten wie ihre Schüler aussahen, wenn sie nervös waren und warteten bis ihr Trank in ein nächstes Station kam.

Oder wann sie Unsicher wurden, ob jetzt diese Zutat, oder doch noch einmal umrühren um sicher zu gehen. Sie liebte das Unterrichten und ihre Schüler waren intelligent und klug, brachten eigene Ideen mit in den Unterricht. Gerne besprach sie mit den Schülern neue Rezepte, probierte sie aus, entwarf neue Rezepte und gelegentlich, schrieb sie mit ihren Klassen auch Artikel, die sie dann in _The Alchemist_ veröffentlichten. Den Schülern gefiel ihr Unterricht, weil sie sie selbstständig arbeiten ließ und für Fragen jeder Zeit bereit stand.

„Miss Miller, diese Blütenblätter sind noch nicht ganz fertig gezogen. Gießen Sie doch noch einen Schluss Kamilienextrakt hinzu, damit die volle Wirkung des Efeus am Ende des Vorgangs, zur Geltung kommt".

„Ja, Professor" antwortete die Angesprochene und tat was ihr gesagt wurde.

Am Ende dieser Stunden gaben sie ihre Referate bei Hermine ab und ihre Phiolen, die sie mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber verschlossen hatten, wie es Hermine wünschte. Sie würde versuchen alle Trankproben bis zur nächsten Stunden zu testen und ihnen dann auch die entsprechenden Noten erteilen.

„Bitte lesen Sie in ihrem Buch die Seiten 234-240 und fassen die Informationen kurz zusammen. Erstellen Sie ebenfalls ein Rezept des beschriebenen Trankes, bedenken Sie jedoch dabei, das er seine Wirkung konstant 24 Stunden halten soll" sagte Hermine laut über die aufstehenden Schüler hinweg.

Als der Raum leer war, begann Hermine ihren Arbeitsplatz sauber zu machen, dies war die letzte Stunde am heutigen Tag für sie. Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes, flogen die Phiolen ihrer Schüler in eine kleine Holztragebox und verschloss sich daraufhin von alleine. Auch die Referate packte sie ein und schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter, als es an ihrer Tür leise aber vernehmlich klopfte.

„Ja!" rief Hermine geistesabwesend und legte noch einige Frischhaltezauber auf ihre Experimente des heutigen Tages, es war Wochenende und sie benötigten die Tränke in der kommenden Woche wieder.

Die Tür hatte sich leise geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen, doch Hermine war so in Gedankenversunken, das sie nicht mitbekam, wer nun vor ihrem Pult stand.

„Professor" schnarrt eine Stimme.

Hermine blickte auf und sah in tief schwarze Augen, die ihr so bekannt und vertraut waren, das ihr unweigerlich ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken floss.

„Oh, Professor Snape" begann Hermine gespielt überrascht, „was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" fragte sie und schritt nun auf ihn zu.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich zu Ihnen. Er würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Wenn Sie morgen Mittag nichts vorhaben und es Ihnen passt, würde er Sie gerne nach Hogwarts einladen" sagte Snape in seiner besten Lehrerstimme, die Hermine keine Spur beeindruckte.

„Hat er Ihnen mitgeteilt, was er genau mit mir zu besprechen hat, Sir?" fragte sie höflich nach.

„Nein, bedaure, Granger. Dies will der Direktor mit Ihnen alleine besprechen, nehme ich an. Soll ich ihm ausrichten, das Sie morgen da sein werden?" fragte er gespielt interessiert nach.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Der Typ ging ihr tierisch auf den Sack mit seinem Gehabe.

„Ich denke, Sie können dem Professor ausrichten, das ich morgen gegen 11 Uhr da sein werde" entgegnete Hermine ebenfalls mit gespieltem Interesse.

Snape nichte knapp und verschwand mit rauschender Robe. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Mann. Wie konnte sie die Berührung nur so ernst genommen haben. Ihm schien dies wohl nichts auszumachen, doch Hermine glaubte, immer noch seine warmen Finger auf ihre wieder einmal kalte Hand zu spüren. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so den Kopf darüber zerbrach, das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Sie hasste doch diesen Mann. Gut hassen war vielleicht das falsche Wort, doch sie versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, um eventuelle Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden.

Pünklich um 11 Uhr am nächsten Tag klopfte es an Albus Bürotür, dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte eben ein Tablett mit Tee, Keksen und Zitronenbrausebonbons heraufbeschworen.

„Komm rein, meine Liebe" sagte er nun mit einem Lächeln und erhob sich.

Hermine trat in sein Büro und ging auf ihn zu. Der Direktor mit seinen stahlblauen, funkelnden Augen, umarmte sie kurz, um sie so zu begrüßen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sanft und drückte ihre Hand.

„Danke, gut. Und dir?" fragte sie sich ihre Manieren bewusst machend.

„Sehr gut, doch macht mir mein Rheuma bei diesem Wetter etwas zu schaffen" meinte er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, „aber setzt dich doch und nimm dir eine Tasse Tee."

Seine Augen funkelten so komisch, was nicht Gutes verhieß und Hermine wurde ganz anders als sie den Blick zu deuten versuchte.

„Um was geht es den, Albus?" fragte sie in dem sie sich setzte.

„Oh, nichts großartige wichtiges, eigentlich" begann er langsam, nahm sich eine Tasse Tee und einen Keks.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, zur nächsten Ordensversammlung zu kommen. Du hast die Letzten ausfallen lassen. Ich weiß du hast viel zu tun und Harry und Ron informieren dich" sagte er schnell, als Hermine Luft geholt hatte um sich zu rechtfertigen, „dennoch denke ich, es ist besser so. Wir brauchen einen Trank und Severus kann diesen nicht alleine brauen. Und da du nun mal eine außergewöhnliche Tränkemeisterin bist, dachte ich mir, das dies dich schon interessieren würde. Und außerdem macht Molly Gulaschsuppe, du weißt doch wie lecker diese ist" schmunzelte er nun über ihren erstaunten Blick.

„Um welchen Trank geht es den?" fragte Hermine.

„Debilitaretrank. Du kennst ihn sicherlich" sagte Dumbledore nun ernster.

„Sicher, doch warum braucht ihn der Orden?" fragte Hermine.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das Harry oder Ron diesen Trank erwähnt hätte, als sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen haben um über die Ordensversammlung zu sprechen.

„Die Auroren sind einige Todessern auf die Spur gekommen, und dieser Trank wäre sehr hilfreich sie zu fassen. Du weißt was dieser bewirkt. Ihre Zauberkräfte sollen geschwächt werden, bis zu ihre Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergarmot, denn du weißt, mit den Dementoren laufen immer noch Verhandlungen."

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie kannte diesen Trank besser als irgendjemand anderes. Sie wusste es würde schwierig werden die Zutaten zu beschaffen und mit Snape zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Doch sie wusste, das dieser Trank unmöglich alleine herzustellen ist, den man braucht zum Schluss ein Tropfen Blut einer mächtigen Hexe, möglichst mit reinem Herzen und eines mächtigen Zauberes, möglichst mit dunkler Seele und Erfahrungen.

„Warum gerade ich, Albus?" fragte sie nun.

„Du weißt doch wie gern ich dich im Schloss habe und außerdem bist du nun mal die stärkste Hexe die ich kenne, und schlauste noch dazu" erwiderte er und nahm sich nun eins seiner heißgeliebten Zitronenbrausebonbons.

„Lass mich raten, Snape weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück" entgegnete Hermine nun mit einem kleinen Grinsen, das sie sich unmöglich verkneifen konnte.

„Richtig" antwortet Albus mit einem Zwinkern.

„Na dann, wünsch ich dir viel Spass ihm das schonend beizubringen" sagte Hermine und erhob sich langsam.

„Den werde ich zweifelsohne haben" gluckste Albus fröhlich und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Eule mir bitte, wann es los geht und wann die nächste Versammlung ist. Es werden bald Semesterferien sein und dann hab ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit. Ich werde schon mal, das Rezept des Trankes raus suchen und einige Zutaten besorgen" sagte nun Hermine.

„Das heißt, du nimmst deinen Laborpartner ohne ein bissiges Kommentar auf?" musterte Albus sie nun aufmerksam.

„Hab ich den irgendeine Wahl?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nein" antwortet Albus, umarmte sie wieder kurz zum Abschied und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Hermine lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann auf der Wendeltreppe zum Korridor. Na da hatte sie sich ja mal wieder was Schönes eingebrockt. Einen Monat Zwangsarbeit mit Snape, das konnte was werden. Müde blieb sie vor einen Fenster stehen und sah auf die Länderein hinaus.

Sie hatte Hogwarts vermisst. Lange war sie schon nicht mehr hier gewesen und zu dieser Jahreszeit war es hier immer noch am Schönsten, dachte Hermine und ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Granger, was machen Sie den hier?" hörte sie seine Stimme durch den Korridor rufen.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Haben Sie das schon wieder vergessen?" bemerkte Hermine knappt und drehte sich nun um.

Er war hinter sie getreten, was sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte und stieß nun beinahe mit ihm zusammen.

Wieder stieg ihr der Kräutergeruch in die Nase und peitschte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, wie kann man nur so blöd sein, Hermine! Snape beobachtete sie genau, keine Regung war auf ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, schade, früher konnte man in ihren Augen lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, doch sie hatte lernen müssen ihren Geist zu verschließen und war eine Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet.

„Ich hoffe nur für Sie, das es sich um etwas Wichtiges gehandelt hat. Den ich hatte gestern den Eindruck, Sie wären etwas zu unterfordert mit ihren Experimenten" sagte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme, die Hermine wütend machte.

„Wenn Sie dieser Ansicht sind, Professor. Wo sind den eigentlich Ihre Schützlinge? Haben Sie diese schon alle niedergeputzt? Ich denke Sie sind etwas zu überfordert, für diese außerordentlich, anstrengende und doch sehr wertvolle pädagogische Arbeit, nicht war?" sagte Hermine süßlich und schritt an ihm vorbei.

Das hatte gesessen, Hermine! Dachte sie, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Snape stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Was hatte sie gerade zu ihm gesagt? Er wäre überfordert mit seiner Arbeit? Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Na warte, Granger! Dachte er und ging nun zum Wasserspeier der in Dumbledores Büro führte hinüber.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben" murmelte er und sah Hermine, die schon längst verschwunden war, hinterher.

Severus spürte eine Wut in sich, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, so das sich seine Fingernägel tief in seine Hand gruben. Den Zorn den er auf Granger hatte, konnte er kaum in Worte fassen. Dreist, war das einzige was ihm dazu einfiel. Nun war sie seit 3 Jahren Prosessoren und schon begann sie, klug zu scheißen. Sie sollte erstmal die Erfahrungen machen, die er gesammelt hatte, bevor sie sich so dreist über ihn äußern konnte, dachte er und schnaubte als er die Wendeltreppe nach oben stieg.

_Und was sagt ihr nun dazu? Wie mach ich mich? Gut so oder eher nicht?_

_Gruß, Becki ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So ihr liebe Liebenden! Tausend Dank für die lieben Kommis, hab mich tierisch drüber gefreut. LEider werde ich nicht näher auf das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape eingehen, mein Hirn hat nichts brauchbares ausgespuckt und Snape wird Hermine das Leben nicht allzu schwer machen. Vergesst nicht, sie ist erwachsen geworden!!!!! _

_3. Kapitel_

Zu sagen, das Severus Snape begeistert von der Aufgabe war, mit Granger diesen Trank zu brauen, wäre, als würde man ernsthaft behaupten, die Passagiere der Titanic wären ein wenig ungehalten über den Untergang des Schiffes gewesen.

Er hatte wirklich alles versucht, den Direktor umzustimmen, doch er wusste, wenn dieser sich erst mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er von seiner Meinung nicht mehr abweichen. Hatte er den überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er ihm damit antat? Sicher nicht, sonst würde er dies nicht tun. Severus schritt fuchsteufelswild in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Wenn er an das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des viel zu alten Mannes dachte, wurde ihm schlecht. Der heckt doch bestimmt schon wieder etwas aus! Er sollte diesen verdammt Trank ausgerechnet mit der Granger brauen! Womit hatte er dies nur verdient? Er hatte unglaublicher Weise den Krieg überlebt, erfolgreich den Dunklen Lord ausspioniert, tausendmal Potters Arsch gerettet, war von Vampiren und Werwölfen angegriffen wurden und unterrichtete schon seit...keine Ahnung wie lange, doch nun kam Albus mit dieser wahnwitzigen Idee mit Granger zusammen zu arbeiten und er war wütend bis aufs Letzte.

Ein riesen Knall erschütterte die Räume des allseits beliebten Tränkemeisters. Severus hatte sich eins seiner geliebten Gefäße aus dem Regal geschnappt und vor Zorn einfach gegen die Wand geworfen. Warum er jedoch diese Wut spürte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Er hatte doch schon vorher mit Granger zusammen arbeiten müssen. Sie hatte schon des öfteren Tränke brauen müssen und zu dem musste er sich insgeheim eingestehen, das sie eine hervorragende Tränkemeisterin war. Sie war wirklich einzigartig auf dem Gebiet und schaffte es locker sich mit ihm zu messen, sicher ihr fehlten noch reichlich Erfahrung.

Doch sollte sie diese irgendwann einmal sammeln können, dann wusste er, könnte er einpacken. Sie hatte selbst sein Abschlusszeugnis übertrumpfen können und dies hatte ihn auf eine unverschämte Weise stolz gemacht. Stolz auf eine Schülerin, die sich durch nichts Kleinkriegen ließ, selbst seine höhnischen und sicher auch spöttischen Bemerkung hatte sie ohne ein Kommentar über sich ergehen lassen. Aber halt! Moment! Severus sag mal, fehlt dir Schlaf? Fragte sein Gewissen. Severus ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord täuschen können, aber nicht seinen eigenen Verstand.

Er bewunderte die Arbeit von Granger. Sehr sogar, wie ihm in diesem Moment klar wurde. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seit er ihr vor einigen Tagen in der Winkelgasse begegnet war, benahm er sich schon so komisch. Selbst Albus hatte dies registriert. Natürlich war dieser so schlau ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, dennoch verriet ihm sein viel zu wissender Blick, den er ihm geschenkt hatte. Severus senkte die Hände und sein Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand.

Damit hatte er sie berührt, für einen kurzen Moment ihre wundervolle, weiche Haut auf der Seinen gespürt. Dieser kurzer Augenblick war so wunderbar gewesen, das er fast unwirklich zu seien schien.

Severus seufzte genervt auf, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer gequälten Grimasse. Diese Gedanken müssen sofort aufhören, besser gestern als heute, dachte er und stand entschlossen auf. Er würde in sein privates Labor gehen und das Rezept nachschlagen und beginnen die erforderlichen Zutaten herauszusuchen. Er kannte dieses Rezept auch im Schlaf, dennoch Vertrauen war gut, Kontrolle war besser, dachte er sich und schmiss die Tür zum Labor laut hinter sich zu, schnappte sich sein Buch und suchte die erforderliche Seite. Schnell hatte er mit seinen dunklen Augen das Rezept abgescannt und begann in seinen privaten Vorräten nachzusehen, was alles vorhanden war und was noch benötigt wurde.

Hermine unterdessen, hatte schon etliche Zutaten besorgt. Bei einigen hatte sie ziemlich Schwierigkeiten gehabt, doch sie hatte es letztendlich doch geschafft. Auch wenn sie es in Kauf nehmen musste, in die Norkturngasse zu gehen, was immer noch ziemlich gefährlich war, den die noch frei rumlaufenden Todesser, machten oft dort halt und sie würden sicherlich nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihr etwas anzutun, zumal sie etliche dieser Männer und Frauen nach Askaban gebracht hatte und sie Mitglied des Ordens war.

Sie hatte Snape geeult und ihm bereits mitgeteilt, welche Zutaten sie noch brauchen würden und welche sie schon hatte. Auch er hatte etliche Besorgungen gemacht und es fehlten noch drei Zutaten, die von äußerste Wichtigkeit waren, wie sie beide wussten. Das Blut, was zum Schluss beigefügt wurde, was jedoch nicht schwierig war. Dann brauchten sie Schuppen eines männlichen paarungsbereiten Ungarischen Hornschwanzes und zu guter Letzt, das Pulver eines zerriebenen Einhorn- Horns.

Hermine hatte schon mit Hagrid gesprochen und dieser hatte sich bereiterklärt, dies zu besorgen. Wie er dies jedoch bewerkstelligen wollte wusste sie nicht und er meinte nur, dies solle nicht ihre Sorge sein. Sie vermutete nicht, das er einfach so ein Einhorn töten würde, denn dazu liebte er die Tiere, egal ob gefährlich oder nicht, einfach zu sehr. Und um so gefährlicher sie für ihn waren, desto interessanter waren sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein Brief an Charlie auf, der sich um die Schuppen des Drachens kümmern sollte, jedoch könnte dies schwierig werden, jetzt zu dieser Jahreszeit noch einen paarungsbereiten männlichen Hornschwanz aufzutreiben.

An diesem Wochenende hatten Severus und Hermine beschlossen, die Grundsubtanz des Trankes anzufertigen. Am frühen Nachmittag dieses Samstages machte sich Hermine auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Sie begegnete keiner Menschenseele, nicht einmal einen Schüler als sie in die Kerker hinunter stieg. Irgendwie versetzte sie das wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurück und Hermine dachte einen Moment, sie müsse sich bei Snape wegen einer Strafarbeit vorstellen. Nun im Grunde war es ja auch so, denn sie wusste, das es nicht leicht werden würde mit ihm auszukommen, dennoch versuchte sie sich zusammen zureißen und das Beste draus zu machen, auch wenn sie Albus dafür gerne etwas entgegen kommen lassen würde.

Sie konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie Snape darauf reagiert hatte. Er fand es ebenso schwierig mit ihr an einem Trank zu arbeiten, der von äußerster Wichtigkeit war. Doch für den Orden würden beide alles tun, das wusste sie genauso gut wie er auch.

Als sie dann vor seinem Büro ankam, blieb sie einige Sekunden still stehen und atmete tief durch, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihr Herz plötzlich schneller schlug als noch vor zwei Minuten. Ihre Knie waren auf einmal ziemlich weich geworden und sie glaubte, das sich ihr Brustkorb verräterisch zu schnell hob und senkte. Nach einer guten Minute hatte sie sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, das sie anklopfte.

Beide arbeiteten bis in die späten Abendstunden zusammen an die Grundsubstanz, die gut durchgeplant werden musste. Hermine saß an seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich ausführliche Notizen über ihre Fortschritte und prüfte alles doppelt und dreifach nach. Snape stand am Kessel und beobachtete den angefangenen Trank. Langsam ließ er eine Hand voll Florfliegen hineinrieseln und sah, wie sie leicht zu köcheln begannen. Nun nahm er einen großen, langen Rührstab und begann den Trank 10 mal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, bevor er ihn 2 mal entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrührte.

Severus hörte das Kratzen der Feder auf Pergament und hob seinen Kopf. Hermine saß dicht über ein Buch gebeugt. Ihre Augen bewegten sich schnell, kurz hielt sie innen, prüfte eine Zutatenangabe und begann wieder zu schreiben. Ja, sie war in allem was sie machte sehr gründlich, genau wie er selber. Als er nun wieder zum Kessel herunter blickte, stellte er fest, das der Trank sein nächstes Stadion erreicht hatte und nun erst mal 2 Tage ziehen musste. Also löschte er das Feuer und belegte ihn mit einem Frischhaltezauber. Kurz sah er noch einmal zu Hermine, schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand leise aus dem Labor.

Nach einigen Minuten trat er wieder mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee durch die Tür, stellte ihre Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch ab und nippte nun langsam an seinem Tee. Hermine war so in die Aufzeichnungen vertief, das sie nicht mitbekam, das Severus ihr eine Tasse hingestellt hatte. Doch so hatte er wenigstens die Ruhe sie zu beobachten. Ihre Stirn war leicht gerunzelt und ihre braunen Augen huschten über ein weiteres Pergament das sie sich grade herangezogen hatte. Ihre Haare hingen über ihren Schultern und Severus bewunderte still den Effekt, den die Fackeln an den Wänden auf ihr braunes Haar hatten. Sie ließen es wie flüssige Bronze schimmern.

Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf. Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Fragte er sich nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tage. Hermine schien jedoch nichts mitbekommen zu haben.

„Miss Granger?" versuchter er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Doch von ihr kam keine Reaktion, nicht einmal ein Wimpern Aufschlag oder ein leichtes Zusammenfahren.

„Professor" versuchte er es nun anders.

Doch auch hier schien er kläglich zu scheitern. Das gibt's nicht! Dachte er und musste sich eine Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Granger" sagte er nun schärfer.

Und siehe da, sie hob leicht verwirrt ihren braunen Lockenkopf und sah ihn strafend an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Hermine scharf zurück.

Bewundernswert, es kann sprechen! Schoss es ihm unweigerlich durch den Kopf.

„Ich hatte Sie bereits mehrere Male angesprochen und keine Reaktion Ihrerseits erhalten" sagte er schroff und deutete nun auf die Tasse Tee vor ihr.

Hermine sah auf die Tasse und roch den leichten Zimt, der in der Luft lag. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, griff nach der Tasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

„Danke" sagte sie dann schon versöhnlicher zu ihm, was er mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es heute dabei belassen" sagte nun Snape und stellte seine Tasse auf die Arbeitsplatte ab.

„Ja, doch ich muss noch schnell den Rest überprüfen, dann sind Sie mich wieder los" entgegnete Hermine.

„Zum Glück" sagte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wusste er hatte dies nicht böse gemeint, den kein Spott oder Sarkasmus war in seiner tiefen, dunklen Stimme gewesen.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, vielleicht hatte sie es sich auch noch eingebildet, dachte sie und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament vor ihr und begann erneut zu schreiben.

Severus hingegen begann den Arbeitsbereich zu säubern und als er 10 Minuten später fertig war, schritt er leise auf Hermine zu. Wieder reagierte sie nicht als er sie ansprach. Wieder einmal schüttelte er den Kopf über ihren Arbeitseifer und ging nun langsam um sie herum und stellte sich hinter sie. Er sah, wie sie noch einige Zutaten- Angaben verglich und dann wieder etwas schrieb. Er beugte sich nun hinab um besser sehen zu können.

Ein leichter Duft, ihres Haares krabbelte angenehm in seiner Nase und ließ Bilder in seinem Kopf entstehen, die da nun wirklich nicht hingehörten. Verflucht Severus, sie WAR deine Schülerin! Seine innere Stimme hatte vollkommen Recht, also riss er sich zusammen und versuchte sich auf ihre Notizen zu konzentrieren, was ihm wahnsinnig schwer viel, nicht nur wegen ihres angenehmen Duftes, sondern weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie wohl er sich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und so was passierte gerade ihm, dem Scheusal aus Hogwarts. Das würde Schlagzeilen machen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Seine Konzentration war für heute zu ende. Die Woche war verdammt anstrengend gewesen. Nicht nur das Unterrichten, nein, ständig hatte sie sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Still und heimlich, ohne zu fragen, ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er dies wollte. Erklären konnte Severus sich dies nicht, doch seine Gedanken begaben sich schon wieder auf eine Reise, die verboten gehören sollte.

Erneut schloss er die Augen, rehbraune Augen tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und ohne es zu verhindert sprach er laut ihren Namen.

_Und? Und? Bin schon ganz hebelig. Ich glaub hab soviel Kaffee getrunken heute! Egal, schreibt mir wie ihr es findet. Egal was es ist, hauptsache ein Kommi!_

_liebe Grüße, Becki_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, nun gehts weiter im Text. Sorry das ich euch hab so lange warten lassen. Hatte viel Stress und war krank...hoffe das euch das Chap gefallen wird..._

_anna: Nun Severus kann sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er ihren Namen sagte...er hielt es für richtig...doch lies selbst was passiert...Danke für dein Kommi ;-) _**  
**

**An alle Schwarzleser: Ja ich weiß das es euch gibt, schreibt mir doch einfach, bis für alles offen! **

**  
4.Kapitel**

Hermine spürte erneut diesen bekannten Kräutergeruch in ihre Nase steigen und schloss automatisch ihre Augen um diesen Moment zu genießen. Sie spürte ganz deutlich, das er, Snape hinter ihr stand und ihr schien es nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, sie genoss seine Nähe, die Ruhe und Gelassenheit die er ausstrahlte. Nie hätte sie vermutete, das er solche Wirkung auf sie hatte. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt und das Blut rauschte mit einer atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit durch ihren kleinen Körper, das ihr leicht Schwindlig wurde. Tief atmete sie durch, versuchte diesen Augenblick in ihren Gedanken einzufangen.

Ihr Denken setzte vollkommen aus, den die Gefühle die sie in diesem Moment durchströmten waren so wunderbar und grauenvoll zu gleich. Sie konnte sich dagegen beim besten Willen nicht wären, selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte. Sie wusste nicht warum ausgerechnet ihr dies bei diesem Mann passiert und dennoch fühlte es sich so unendlich gut und vor allem richtig an. Und doch war es gleichzeitig so falsch dies auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er WAR ihr Lehrer gewesen. Doch die Betonung lag auf WAR! Plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen über seine Lippen kommen. Er sprach es ohne jeden Spott und Hohn aus, das es ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte und sie doch tatsächlich leicht erschauderte.

Doch als sie sich dann bewusst wurde, was hier mit ihr geschah, schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf, schrieb schnell diesen Absatz zu ende und tat so, als würde sie nichts gehört haben. Angespannt lauschte sie in die Stille, doch nichts war mehr zu hören, doch wusste sie das er hinter ihr stand. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich unterbewusst so sehr gewünscht, das sie es einfach gehört, obwohl er nichts gesagt hatte. Bestimmt, so muss es gewesen sein! Nie würde er sie so beim Namen nennen, nicht er! Bevor sie sich weiter in ihren Gedanken verlor, stand sie ruckartig auf und rahmte Snape dabei, den Schreibtischstuhl direkt in den Magen. Sie hörte ein leises Stöhnen und ein Geräusch, als wenn die Luft die man gerade eingeatmet hatte schlagartig aus einem herausgepresst wurde.

Schnell hatte sie sich nun umgedreht und sah Snape, wie er in gebückter Haltung stand, sich den Bauch hielt und sichtlich um Fassung rang.

„Verfluchter Mist" entfuhr es Hermine.

Snape versuchte wieder normal Luft zu bekommen, was etwas schwierig war, da ihm sein kompletter Oberkörper weh tat. Dieser verdammte Schreibtischstuhl, war aus schweren Eichenholz gefertigt und mit dunklem Leder bezogen. Er hatte sich mit Garantie einige Rippen angeknackst.

„Professor, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Hermine und ging nun auf ihn zu.

„Sicher" presste er mühevoll hervor.

„Ging mir nie besser" hauchte er vor Schmerzen.

„Kommen Sie" sagte Hermine und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen und ihn auf eben diesen Stuhl setzten, der gerade mit seinem Bauch unfreiwilliger Weise Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, doch Snape, erstaunlich flink in seinem Zustand entwand ihr seinen Arm.

„Fassen Sie mich bloß nicht an. Wer weiß was Sie als nächstes tun!" meinte Snape, versucht seine Lehrerstimme zu benutzen.

Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich und baute sich vor ihm auf, so das sie ihn in seinem gebücktem Zustand um etliche Zentimeter überragte.

„Sie hätten sich ja nicht hinter mich stellen müssen. Sie sind doch selber Schuld" begann sie nun langsam ärgerlich über sein Verhalten zu werden.

„Ich bin Schuld" begann Snape und richtete sich etwas auf, was er mit einer schmerzhaften Grimasse unterstrich.

„Habe ich mir denn den Stuhl in den Bauch gerahmt" sagte er wütend.

„Was haben Sie auch hier zu suchen" fauchte Hermine.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist immer noch mein Labor, Granger" nun wurde er langsam eklig. Was bildet sich diese Granger- Zicke den überhaupt ein?

„Ach wirklich, dann machen sie den Scheiß doch alleine".

Snape schnaubte, er versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Sein ganzer Oberkörper pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages. Hermine merkte das es Snape nicht wirklich gut ging, griff ihm blitzschnell am Arm und zog ihn zum Schreibtischstuhl rüber.

Severus kam gar nicht dazu einen Protest zu starten, den sie war so schnell, das er nicht wirklich begriff, was mit ihm geschah.

Was hatte sie grade doch noch für ein Blödsinn über diesen Mann vor sich gedacht. Sie war so was von Naiv. Er und solche Gefühle bei ihr auslösen? Hermine komm langsam wieder zu dir. Wir reden hier von Snape, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst! Begann ihr Gewissen sie nun zurecht zuweisen. Halt verdammt noch einmal deine Klappe, fauchte sie ungehalten in Gedanken zurück. Dies hatte ihr nun noch gefehlt, schlimm genug das sie nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, das er hinter ihr stand, nun mischte sich ihr Gewissen auch noch ein.

Snape hingegen, saß mehr schlecht als recht im Stuhl und sah Hermine skeptisch an. Was zum Teufel hatte sie denn nun mit ihm vor?

Würde sie weiter machen und ihm Schmerzen zufügen? Nein, das traute er ihr nicht zu, dennoch war ihm überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Sache. Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen scharf an und versuchte auszumachen, was als nächsten kommen würde. Wenn sie auf dumme Ideen kommt, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren, dachte er und erschoss sie regelrecht mit seinen Blicken. Hermine die spürte das er sie beobachtete, hob abwertend einen Hand, denn er hatte Luft geholt um irgendetwas zum Besten zu geben.

„Ich will nichts hören" sagte Hermine scharf, nahm seine Hand weg, die seinen Bauch hielt.

Ruhig knöpfte sie sein Gehrock auf, was ihm abermals dazu brachte, scharf die Luft einzuziehen, doch dies ignorierte sie königlich. Zum Glück hatte er nur seinen langen Gehrock an und mal auf seine fledermausartige Robe verzichtet. Schnell war dieser nun geöffnet, flink knöpfte sie dann die Knöpfe seines blütenweißen Hemdes auf und als sie dieses vorsichtig zur Seite klappte, sah sie sofort das einige Rippen gebrochen sein mussten. Die dunkel, blaue Färbung auf seinem Brustkorb zeugten von grober Gewalt.

Langsam strich sie mit ihren warmen Finger über sein Haut, versuchte sie sachte abzutasten und spürte wie schnell sein Herz unter ihren Fingern schlug.

Severus glaubte gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, sagen konnte er im Moment nichts, seine Zunge war wie gelähmt. Ihre Finger berührten seine schon erhitzte Haut und fuhren sachte über seinen Oberkörper. Ihm war nicht bewusst das er die Luft angehalten hatte, dennoch waren seinen Augen auf ihre Hände gerichtet die seinen Oberkörper abtasteten.

„Granger" fauchte er unter aller Anstrengung ihr nicht zu verraten, wie sehr er ihre erneute Berührung genoss, „Sie haben keinen Ahnung wie sehr dies weh tut" sagte er ungehalten.

„Verzeihung" sagte sie entschuldigend und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Sie untersuchte ihn nun gründlich und es bestätigte sich, das drei Rippen gebrochen und zwei weitere angeknackst waren. Schnell zwang sie den Stab, murmelte Formeln und er spürte wie das Atmen leichter wurde. Die Rippen wuchsen wieder zusammen und die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach. Sie sprach noch eine weitere Formel und die Schwellung auf seiner Brust ging stetig zurück. Wieder berührte sie seine Brust mit ihren Finger, tastete abermals vorsichtig darüber und bemerkte erst jetzt wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in seine Augen, die etwas glasig in diesem schubrigen Licht wirkten.

Ihre Augen senkten sich gleich wieder auf ihre Finger. Sanft fuhr sie eine grobe Narbe, die sich von seinem Brustbein, bis zum unteren Rippenbogen quer über seinen Oberkörper zog.

Sie hatte gewusst, das sein damaliges Leben als Spion gefährlich war, doch als sie diese Narbe nun eingehend betrachtete, spürte sie Mitleid mit dem Mann vor ihr. Diese Wunde wurde mit soviel Hass, Gewalt und Genugtuung geschlagen und es ließ sich nur vermuten wie stark die Schmerzen damals waren, doch wusste sie, das selbst ihre Zärtlichkeiten, dies nicht wieder gut machen konnten. Sie entdeckte noch mehrere Narben, kleinere, doch wusste sie, das ihn dies ausmachte, nicht als Mann, Professor oder Spion, sondern als Menschen.

Er war durch dies gezeichnet wurden und diese Narben werden ihm nie vergessen lassen, wie viel er in seinem Leben riskiert hatte und mit welchen Grauen er konfrontiert worden war. Und dennoch waren sie ein Teil seines Leben, was unheimlich, düster, jedoch auch geheimnisvoll und interessant auf sie wirkte. Hermine spürte wie schnell sich seine Brust hob und senkte, doch rührte dies nicht mehr von den Schmerzen her, sie wusste das er diese Berührung genauso genoss wie sie. Als sie an seinem Bauchnabel ankam, bemerkte sie die feinen dunklen Haare, die stetig abwärts führten und sie musste stark gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, dem nicht weiter auf den Grund zu gehen.

Erneut blickte sie auf und begegnete seine dunklen Augen, die keinen Aufschluss darauf ließen, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte. Er schien sich wirklich gut unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Snape wich ihrem Blick aus, aus Angst sie würde sehen was er in dem Moment für sie empfand und was er spürte. Er sah auf seinen Obenkörper hinab und sah, das sie begonnen hatte ihn zärtlich zu streicheln und ihre Hand immer tiefer ging. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit einem Schlag. So kann es nicht weitergehen, sagte er sich selber streng und fikzierte nun Granger, die ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Granger, was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?" schnappte er giftig.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah auf ihre Hand hinab. Verfluchte Scheiße, war alles was sie denken konnte.

_So, wie ihr gemerkt hat, war dies ein etwas kurzes Chap, entschuldigt bitte, doch das nächste wird wieder etwas länger sein! So und nun seit ihr wieder dran, ran an die Tasten!_

_liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_So ihr Lieben, nun geht es weiter im Text...ich wünsche euch viel Spass und hoffe auf viele Kommis lach_

**_Noch eine kleine Ankündigung_**

**Im ersten Chap erwähnte ich kurz, das ich in dieser Geschichte Dinge verarbeitet habe, die ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe. In diesem Chap ist es nun so weit...ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und ich denke es hat mir ein bissel geholfen...**

_5.Kapitel_

Hermine hatte nur noch schnell ihre Sachen zusammengeräumt und war dann so schnell sie konnte mit einem gemurmelten Nachtgruß aus seinem privatem Labor verschwunden. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wieso hatte sie begonnen seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln? Und warum zum Teufel war ausgerechnet ihr dies passiert? Nicht auszudenken, wenn er nicht zu sich gekommen wäre und sie weiter gemacht hätte.

Ihr war dies jetzt schon unendlich peinlich. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie sie ihm nun begegnen sollte. Sie spürte wie sie rot anlief und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Diese Geschichte war nun gute 6 Tage her und Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Morgen müsste sie wieder zu ihm um an dem Trank weiter zuarbeiten, doch wie sollte sie dies bloß anstellen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel in ihrem Wohnzimmer fallen und schlug erschöpft ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Wie sollte sie ihm begegnen? So tun als wenn nichts passiert wäre? Es einfach ignorieren? Ihn vielleicht darauf ansprechen? Um Gottes Willen, damit würde sie ihr Todesurteil unterschreiben, ganz sicher.

Sie ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken und ihr Blick fiel auf ihre rechte Hand. Es war die Hand, die ihn berührt hatte, die sanft seinen Oberkörper entlang gestrichen hatte. Hermine schloss langsam die Augen und Bilder tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Bilder, die einen tiefen, genießerischen Seufzer über ihre roten Lippen schickten.

Bilder, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten, wäre sie nicht so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, doch ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend ließ sie aufschrecken. Dieses Gefühl hatte definitiv nichts mit diesen Bildern zu tun. Die Bilder!Hermine hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dir fehlt einfach eine gute Mütze voll Schlaf, redete sie sich ein und stiefelte langsam nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich für die Nacht fertig machte, noch schnell ins Bad verschwand, um die Zähne zu putzen und dann verschwand sie zügig unter ihre Bettdecke, die sie bis ans Kinn hoch zog.

Schnell war die junge Frau eingeschlafen, doch schon nach wenigen Stunden, begann sie sich im Bett hin und her zu werfen. Ihre Hände schlugen wild in die Dunkelheit, doch aufwachen tat sie nicht. Ihre Augen waren angestrengt zusammengekniffen und ihre Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Man sah das sie schreien wollte, doch kein einziger Laut war zu hören.

Draußen herrschte beinahe Windstille, langsam wogen sich die Baumwipfel vor ihrem Fenster hin und her. Eine Eule schrie laut in die Nacht hinein und Unheil lag in der Luft. Immer noch lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Was hatte sie nur? Warum wachte sie nicht einfach auf? Vielleicht konnte sie es einfach nicht!

Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch, ein Schrei lag auf ihren Lippen, doch nichts war zu hören. Schweiß ran an ihrem Gesicht hinab, ihr Schlafzeug klebte an ihrem Körper, genau wie ihre Haare an der Stirn. Unwirsch strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ihre Atmung ging viel zu schnell, ihr ungutes Gefühl hatte sich nur noch gesteigert.

Schnell war die junge Frau aus dem Bett gesprungen, zog sich nun rasch an, rannte hinunter, holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und apparierte noch fast im selben Moment.

Als sie sich langsam wieder manifestierte, stand der Schreck in ihrem Gesicht. Angst machte sich in ihr breit, Panik ergriff ihre Glieder, Bewegungsunfähig stand sie da.

Wieso? Wieso sie? Warum hier, heute? Was hatten sie getan? Hermine stand da, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen waren geweitet, ihr Brustkorb senkte und hob sich sehr schnell, ihre Zauberstabhand begann zu zittern. Womit hatte sie dies verdient? Es roch stark nach Rauch und sie hörte dieses Knistern, das unaufhaltsame Zischen der Flammen, die immer weiter vordrangen.

Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, das Blut rauschte in den Ohren und Hermine schien wie gelähmt. Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein? Es ist ein Traum, ein schrecklich, böser Traum. Versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch sie wusste, das es kein Traum sein konnte. Denn obwohl sie weit vom Haus entfernt stand, spürte sie die Wärme der Flammen.

Hermine stand vor ihrem Elternhaus, das in Flammen stand, dunkler Rauch stieg in den Himmel und sie hörte Schreie. Schreie die sie ihr ganzes Leben nicht mehr vergessen würde. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in sie. Schnell hatte sie sich Richtung Eingang bewegt. Hermine hatte gerade das Gartentor hinter sich gebracht und war auf den kleines Kieselsteinweg angekommen, als ihr auch schon ein blauer Fluch entgegen schoss. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen, der Fluch traf sie unvorbereitet in der Brust und schleuderte sie in hohen Bogen in die Luft, bevor sie mit einem zarten Wumms wieder auf der kalten, harten Erde landete und heftig nach Luft rang.

Sie spürte das einige Rippen gebrochen sein mussten, das Atmen viel ihr schwer und Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen. Schnell hatte Hermine sich jedoch wieder gefasst, rappelte sich auf und hielt ihren Stab kampfbereit. Ein Todesser stand keine 2 Meter entfernt und sah sie aus seinen blauen Augen herausfordernd an. Hermine ließ sich das nicht nehmen und schleuderte ihm einen starken Fluch entgegen, doch rechtzeitig wurde dieser geblockt und auf sie zurückgeworfen. Sie wich gekonnt nach rechts aus, warf einen weiteren Fluch, der traf und den Todesser von den Füßen riss. Jedoch schien dieser zäher zu sein, als er aussah. Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und schmiss regelrecht einen weiteren Fluch auf die junge Frau.

Dieser Fluch traf Hermine an der Schulter und ein Schmerz ungekannter Größe durchfuhr ihren zierlichen Körper, das sie auf die Erde sackte und sich unter diesen Schmerzen wand.

Der Cruciosfluch war immer noch eine gern eingesetzte Waffe gegen seine Opfer.

Hermine dachte die restlichen Rippen, die nicht gebrochen wären, würden jeden Moment bersten. Ihre Muskeln schienen gleichzeitig zu wachsen und zu schrumpfen, ihr Kopf schmerzte, als wenn die Gehirnmaße gegen die Schädeldecke geschleudert wurde.

Mit letzter Kraft rappelte sie sich auf und schmiss einen gezielten Fluch auf den Todesser, der mit einem höhnischen Grinsen vor ihr stand. Dieser rechnete nicht mit ihrer Gegenwehr, wurde von dem Fluch in die Höhe geschleudert und die Pfosten des Gartenzauns bohrten sich durch seinen Körper.

Ein Röcheln, ein letzter Atemzug und das Leben sickerte aus seinen Körper. Er war Tod!

Hermine atmete heftig, sie hielt sich die Rippen und kämpfte sich hoch. Schreie erklangen aus dem brennenden Haus, sie wollte dort rein, sie wollte helfen. Doch schon kamen weitere Todesser aus dem Haus gestürmt, sie brüllten etwas nach drinnen und nach wenigen Minuten kamen weitere drei Todesser hinaus, schenkten ihr ein höhnisches Lächeln und apparierten. Hermine saß einfach nur da, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie spürte nicht, das ihre Lippe blutete, das ihr Oberkörper, dort wo ihre Rippen entzwei gebrochen waren, anschwoll und ihr das Atmen weiterhin sehr schwer fiel.

Hermine nahm nur noch wahr, das weitere Leute wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten, das Feuer löschten und nach Überlebenden suchten. Doch sie wusste, sie würden keine finden. Die Schreie waren verstummt. Ihre Eltern waren tot und sie? Hermine saß einfach da und hatte nicht geholfen. Sie hatte keinen Finger gerührt, wie konnte sie das nur tun? Warum war sie nicht einfach dort rein und hatte ihre Eltern gerettet? Ihr Kopf dröhnte und verweigerte ihr, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen

Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie sich eine wärmende Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und leicht zudrückte. Als sie dann den Kopf langsam drehte, sah sie in zwei dunkle Obsidiane, die soviel Mitgefühl ausdrückten, das etwas warmes und feuchtes in ihre Augen stieg, doch sie erlaubte ihnen nicht über ihre Wangen zu rollen.

Ohne zu protestieren ließ sie sich dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Ruine, das mal ein schönes Haus in der Nachbarschaft war, ließen ihre Knie weich werden. Nie wieder würde sie ihre Eltern besuchen können. Sie waren nicht mehr da. Sie waren einfach von ihr gegangen und hatten sie schutzlos in einer Welt die sie nun hasste zurück gelassen!

Wieso? Fragte sie sich. Der schwarze, beißende Rauch stach in ihre Lungen und ließ sie Husten, erst jetzt merkte sie den metallischen Geschmack, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Rauch stieg stetig weiter in den Nachthimmel hinauf und ließ keinen Durchblick mehr auf die unzähligen Sterne des Fundaments.

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, kniff sie die Augen gleich wieder zusammen. Ihr war es eindeutig viel zu hell in diesem Raum. Sie merkte das ihre Muskeln schmerzten, jeder einzelne, ihre Lunge tat weh und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch, als hätte man diesen als Quaffel benutzt und ihn absichtlich etliche Male fallen lassen.

Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit und sie konnte die Augen nun vollständig öffnen. Wo um Himmels Willen war sie? Hermine drehte den Kopf nach Links und Recht. Überall Betten, weiße Vorhänge und ein Räuspern. Moment mal, ein Räuspern! Hermine drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und erblickte ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht.

Diese stahlblauen Augen, die immer ein Funkeln in sich trugen, sahen sie voller Mitgefühl und Wärme an, das sie Tränen in ihren Augen brennen spürte, doch sie erlaubte sich nicht zu weinen.

„Hallo Hermine, schön das du endlich wach bist" sagte der Direktor sanft und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf die Bettkante.

„lo Albus" antwortete Hermine und senkte ihren Blick.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der alte Mann und griff nach ihre kleinen Hand.

„Beschissen" sagte Hermine ehrlich.

Albus nickte verstehend und drückte ihre Hand, die so klein und zierlich in seiner großen und für sein Alter, starken Hand wirkte.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid was passiert ist. Wir konnte nichts mehr tun. Wir hatten keine Ahnung das dies passieren würde, doch..." hier brach Albus ab, er wollte ihr keine Hoffnungen oder Zündstoff für einen Wutausbruch liefern, sie brauchte Ruhe.

„...doch, ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf, das weißt du. Wenn ihr hättet etwas tun können, hättet ihr es getan" beruhigt ihn Hermine.

Albus hatte begonnen ihre Hand zu streicheln und versuchte ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

„Was meintest du eigentlich mit, schön das du endlich wieder wach bist?" fragte nun Hermine um etwas abzulenken.

„Du hast 4 Tage geschlafen, mein Kind. Harry, Ginny und Ron waren jeden Tag bei dir. Ich dachte es wäre besser, dich hier unterzubringen als im St. Mungos" sagte er und seine Lippen zuckten verdächtig.

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung" meinte Hermine und drückte dankbar seine Hand.

„Danke...für alles" flüsterte sie nun leise.

Der Direktor nickte nur und sah sie aus so liebevollen Augen an, das Hermine die Tränen nur noch mühsam zurückhalten konnte.

Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hand, die in Seiner lag. Doch nun begann ihr Blick immer mehr zu verschwimmen. Wie konnte dies nur passieren? Wieso hatte sie nicht geholfen?

Albus bemerkte ihren Zwiespalt, drückte aufmunternd ihre kleine Hand und streichelte langsam darüber.

„Ich werde dich nun wieder alleine lassen. Ruh dich aus!" sagte dieser, zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann langsam wieder.

Hermine legte sich in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Doch kaum das sie das getan hatte, stiegen Bilder von brennenden Häusern in ihr auf, sie konnte den Qualm riechen und der Russ schien an ihr zu kleben. Sofort riss sie die Augen auf und sah Poppy auf sich zukommen.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte die Heilerin.

„Wunderbar" sagte Hermine sarkastisch und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung" murmelte Hermine, das hatte Poppy nun nicht verdient.

„Schon gut" meinte diese und streichelte ihr mütterlich den Arm, bevor sie begann sie zu untersuchen. Ihre Rippen waren geheilt und die inneren Verletzungen auch. Sie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine leichte Rauchvergiftung.

Poppy gab ihr zwei Tränke, die sie ohne einen Protest zu sich nahm und anschließend das Gesicht verzog.

Nach der Untersuchung verschwand Poppy wieder und die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich. Kurz danach schauten Harry und Ron um den Vorhang der um ihr Bett gezogen wurde.

„Mione" sagte Harry, glücklich darüber, das sie endlich erwacht war.

„Na ihr zwei" kam es traurig von Hermine, bevor sie die heftige, doch liebevolle Umarmung von Harry erwiderte.

Nun hatten sie noch eine Gemeinsamkeit. Noch etwas außer ihre Freundschaft verbannt sie. Nun waren sie beide Waisen, doch Harry vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Stärke und Kraft, das ihr Körper von einer Wärme erfasst wurde, die ihr sagte, das sie das irgendwie schon schaffen würde.

Hermine griff nach der Hand die ihr Ron hinhielt und Hermine wusste, ihre Freunde würden sie nie alleine lassen und unterstützen wo sie nur konnten.

„Wir schaffen das schon" murmelte Harry an ihrem Ohr, bevor sie sich wieder lösten.

Die beiden blieben eine ganze Weile und erzählten ihr, das die Todesser auf ihre Fandungsliste nun ganz oben standen.

Der Orden suchte fieberhaft nach ihnen, sowie zahlreiche Auroren. Da Ron und Harry dazu zählten, machten sie nur Überstunden, um die Täter dieser schrecklichen Schandtat zu fassen.

Das Hermine Eltern vor ihrem Tode noch Ewigkeiten gequält und gefoltert wurden verschwiegen die beiden, sie solle erst mal Gesund werden.

Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht erkennen würde, das die Jungs ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagten. Dennoch war sie froh darüber, das sie ihr keine Details nannten. Über den toten Todesser wussten alle drei Bescheid. Ihr würde nichts zur Last gelegt werden, denn es war Notwehr und sie wurde von ihm gequält, dennoch verabscheute Hermine sich dafür, das sie einen weiteren Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Nach guten 2 Stunden verabschiedeten sich die Jungs unfreiwillig, da Poppy mit dem Abendessen kam und die zwei rausschmiss. Harry und Ron gaben ihr das Versprechen, sie wieder zu besuchen, worüber sie froh war, den sie brauchte Ablenkung.

Das Essen rührte Hermine jedoch nicht an, ihr war schlecht. Ein starker Brechreiz lag in ihrer Magengegend und der Geruch des Essens tat sein übriges. Sie nahm nur die beiden Tränke die mit auf dem Tablett lagen und trank etwas Tee. Poppy kam und nahm das Tablett mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck an sich, sagte jedoch nichts. Nach einer weiteren Untersuchung, legte sich Hermine nun gemütlich in die Kissen und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden, doch der Schlaftank schien nicht zu helfen und so drehte sie sich unablässig hin und her.

Irgendwann nach Stunden, so kam es ihr vor, hörte Hermine die Tür des Krankenflügels leise auf- und zugehen. Schnell stellte sie sich schlafend, den sie wusste wer dies war, sie spürte diese leichte dunkle Aura, die diesen Jemand umgab.

Vorsichtig lugte Severus um den Vorhang ihre Bettes und stellte beruhigend fest, das sie schlief. Der Mond schien hell heute Nacht und beleuchtete den Krankenflügel ausreichend um etwas zu sehen. Ihre Haare breiteten sich auf dem weißen Kissen wie ein Vorhang aus flüssiger Bronze aus. Ihr Gesicht war blass und durch dieses schummrige Licht des Mondes, sah sie aus wie ein gefallenden Engel auf Erden.

Severus seufzte leise und stellte sich neben ihrem Bett. Ihre Züge waren entspannt, dennoch spürte er ihre seelischen Schmerzen. Das Bild von Hermine, wie er sie sitzend vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern fand, das ihm die letzten Tage verfolgte, versuchte er zu verdrängen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

„Ich kann nicht sagen wie leid mir dies tut, und dennoch sehe ich wie sehr du darunter leidest" flüsterte er in die schon unheimlich Stille hinein.

Hermine stellte sich immer noch schlafend und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Was wird das jetzt hier, Herr Professor? Er will doch nicht allen ernstes Therapeut spielen? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken, wartete jedoch ab.

Severus betrachtete sie eingehend, seine Schultern hingen schlaff an seinem Körper herab, seine Augen drückte soviel Leid und Schmerz aus. Sie hatte dies nicht verdient, sagte er sich immer wieder. Nicht sie! Wieso musste dies passieren? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Du hast dies nicht verdient" hauchte er in die Nacht.

„Nicht du!" sprach der dunkle Mann.

Soviel Trauer lang in seiner Stimme, etwas, das Hermine nicht von ihm kannte und etwas tief in ihr berührte.

_So, dass war es nun von mir, nun seit ihr wieder dran. Ich hoffe ich habe eure Erwartungen erfüllt? Und Sorry für den kleinen Cliff, doch es soll ja spannend werden grins_

_Zur Ankündigung: Ich kann euch beruhigen, bei dem Brand sind keine Menschen zu schaden gekommen! Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können...trauriggrins_


	6. Chapter 6

_So und nun. nach längerer Zeit, gehts es nun weiter im Text...habt super viel Spass und schreibt mir bitte doch was ihr davon haltet!!!_

_AMJ: Danke für dein Kommi, hat mich sehr gefreut, deine Reaktion, vom Schreiben her grins_

**6. Kapitel**

Severus ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss seine dunklen Augen. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich in den letzten Tage gebildet und zeugten von wenig Schlaf. Er hatte unablässig an dem Trank gearbeitet, nun brauchte er noch Hermine Blut, dann müsste der Trank noch 14 Tage ziehen, bevor er Einsatzbereit wäre. Doch jeden Handgriff den er gemacht hatte, fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, ständig hatte er das Bild Hermine im Kopf.

Ihr Gesicht, den Schmerz, den ihre braunen Augen wiedergespiegelt hatten. Er konnte diesen Blick einfach nicht vergessen. Er merkte wie sehr ihm diese Sache mitzunehmen schien, den er gab sich die Schuld dafür. Er hätte dies wissen müssen. Er hätte dies verhindern können. Irgendwie.

Ihm tat Hermine so unendlich leid. Es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen, er wusste das sie unsagbar litt und er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Würde sie sich den helfen lassen? Fragte er sich nun und sah wieder auf. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er wusste das sie eine starke Frau war, doch würde sie dies verkraften? Würde sie darüber hinweg kommen? Würde sie schaffen dies irgendwann zu vergessen, es hinter sich zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken? Er schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf und sah dieses Geschöpf in dem weißen Krankenbett an.

Sie wirkte so zierlich und zerbrechlich in dem großen Bett und er spürte plötzlich das Verlangen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu halten, zu beschützen.

Ihm fiel plötzlich dieser Abend im Labor wieder ein, wo sie ihm unverschämterweise diesen vermaledaiten Schreibtischstuhl in den Magen gerahmt hatte.

Das Erste was er seit diesem Vorfall machte war, zu diesem Stuhl zu gehen und ihn zu betrachten. Und jedesmal wenn er ins Labor ging, stiegen diese Bilder in seinen Kopf, wie sie vor ihm gekniet hatte und seinen Oberkörper streichelte.

Bei diesen Bildern, die nun in seinen Kopf schossen, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Severus verdammt! Schrie sein Gewissen. Was zur Hölle machst du da? Er sah sich erschrocken um, diese Stimme war so real, als würde jemand neben ihm stehen und zur Ordnung rufen.

Was machte diese Frau aus ihm? Wieso dachte er in den letzten Tagen so oft über sie und diese verdammte Berühung nach? Warum konnte er die Granger nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen? Es ist zum Mäuse melken, dachte er. Hoppala, wo kam diese Bemerkung den her? Doch nicht von ihm? Jetzt reicht es aber, schnaubte er wütend und riss sich zusammen.

Er wurde sich wieder bewusst wo er war und sah auf die schlafende Gestalt vor sich. Ihr Brustkorb senkte und hob sich gleichmäßig und ihre ebenmäßigen Züge, sahen einfach nur wunderschön in diesem Licht des Mondes aus. Wieso war dies passiert? Warum mussten es ausgerechnet ihre Eltern sein?

Severus konnte sich die Sorge die er tief in sich spürte nicht erklären. Warum machte er sich um eine ehemalige Schülerin soviel Gedanken? Nebenbei bemerkt, er konnte sie noch nicht einmal leiden und dennoch beherrschte sie ihn jetzt schon, ohne das etwas war. Gut, dachte er nun und ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich über seine müden Züge, er hatte ihren Verstand und ihre Liebe und Hingabe zu den Tränken schon immer bewundert. So etwas hatte er bei noch keinem seiner Schüler gesehen, doch sie war die Ausnahme bewesen. Mit ihrer ständig erhobenen Hand und ihren Hin- und Hergerutsche im Unterricht, hatte sie ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt und er hatte sie dies auch immer spüren lassen. Wäre es anders gewesen, wenn er sie ab und an gelobt hätte?

Hätte er ihr seine Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit, ihren Fleiß und ihren Durst nach Wissen zeigen sollen? Hätte er sie speziell fördern sollen? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken machten ihn fertig, wenn der Dunkle Lord dies nicht geschafft hatten, dann sie. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Professor. Jetzt wurde er schon sarkastisch sich selbst Gegenüber.

Ihm fehlte Schlaf, ja, ganz eindeutig.

Ja, einreden kannst du dir viel, doch macht doch mal die Augen auf, du Blödmann! Also jetzt reichts, dachte Severus und schiss mal gehörig sein Gewissen zusammen. Was denkt es den, was es ist? Seine Mutter, sein Vater? Na Merlin sei Dank nicht, beantwortete er sich die Frage selber.

Severus hielt die Luft an, Hermine hatte sich bewegt. Werde bloß nicht wach! Werde bloß nicht wach! Dachte er und sang dies in Gedanken, wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr anders, sie drehte den Kopf von ihm weg und verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas nach Links, ihr Rücken schmerzte. Sie spürte seinen Zwiespalt und hatte dieses eindeutige Stöhnen gehört, ebenfalls wie dieses wütende Schnauben.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, er wäre ihr auf die Schliche gekommen und hätte sie durchschaut, doch dann hätte er sie auf der Stelle zur Sau gemacht. Und da kein böser Laut über seine Lippen kaum, hatte sie angenommen, er mache sich gedanklich selber runter, was ja auch stimmte.

Severus atmete die Luft die er krampfhaft angehalten hatte mit einem Stoß wieder aus. Ich hab die Luft angehalten? Fragte er sich nun.

Anscheinend du Idiot! Meldete sich sein Gewissen wieder zur Stelle.

Halte deine vorlaute Klappe! Das kann einfach nicht war sein, er, Severus Snape, fledermausähnliches Abbild aus den Kerkern Hogwarts, putzte sich in Gedanken selber runter. Was hatte er verbrochen? Abermals schüttelte er den Kopf und begann nun wieder Hermine zu betrachten, die nun wieder ruhig in ihrem Bett lag und nach seiner Meinung fest schlief und nicht wusste, das er anwesend war.

Die Gefühle tobten in seinem Inneren, wie ein Orkan. Seine Mauer, die er über Jahre hinweg hoch erbaut hatte, schien bei dem Anblick dieser jungen Frau, Zentimeter für Zentimeter mehr zu bröckeln. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, dachte Severus.

„Du hast dies alles nicht verdient" Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun, das er plötzlich zu sprechen begann, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochturen, „jeder andere, nur nicht du. Ich wünschte, ich hätte davon gewusst, ich wünschte ich hätte etwas tun können, um dies zu verhindern und dir diesen Schmerz zu ersparen" sagte er nur sehr leise, doch war es so still in diesem Raum, das selbst dies von den Wänden wiederhallte.

„Albus hat sich um alles gekümmernt, wenn es dir wieder besser geht, wird er mit dir die rechtlichen Sachen durchgehen" er verstummte plötzlich und konnte sich den Schmerz den er selber dabei verspürte nicht erklären.

„Ich würde dir so gern helfen. Dir etwas von deiner Last abnehmen, die dir unfreiwillig aufgebürdet worden ist, doch ich weiß nicht wie. Ich kann die Schmerzen, die tief in deiner Brust wüten nur annähern nachempfinden und dennoch weiß ich was du durchmachst" langsam streckte er seine große Hand aus und stich ihr eine Strähne braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dieses Verlangen, sie zu berühren nachgebend, tat er einfach das, obwohl sein Verstand ihn einen Vollidioten schimpfte und er sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen könnte und dennoch fühlte es sich so verdammt gut und richtig an, und doch war es so verdammt falsch. Sie war seine Schülerin, seine verhasste Schülerin gewesen.

„Hermine" begann Severus zaghaft, stoppte jedoch, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand sie doch nicht. Immer noch lag seine Hand auf ihrem Gesicht und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange, er wollte ihr Wärme und Kraft geben.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, er redet. Mit mir! Wieso? Doch hörte sie aufmerksam zu und musste sich so sehr zurückhalten, nicht ihren Kopf zu drehen und ihn anzusehen. Er dutzt mich. Einfach so. Wieso tat er das? Doch sie nahm es einfach so hin und lauschte seiner dunklen, angenehmen Stimme. Ohne das sie es bemerkte, beschehrte ihr gerade diese Stimme, diese unglaublich guttuende Gänsehaut, die sie so unendlich genoss.

Und plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand, die zärtlich eine ihrer Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht gerutscht war, hinter die Ohren strich. Und er nahm sie nicht weg, er ließ sie einfach auf ihrer Wange liegen und nach kurzer Zeit, begann er mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange zu streicheln. Hermine glaubte unter dieser Berührung zu vergehen. Doch was dachte sie hier? Was fühlte sie auf einmal? Das war nicht gut. Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Und doch fühlte es sich so wunderbar an, so richtig und so verdammt gut. Sie genoss diese Berührung mehr als sie vermochte sich einzugestehen. Lass sie nie enden, schallte es immer wieder durch ihren Geist und dennoch wusste sie, das dies nicht so weitergehen konnte, nicht durfte.

„Vielen von uns, ist schon einmal ein ganz besonderer Mensch oder Menschen begegnet. Diese Menschen, sie haben unserem Leben eine komplett neue Wendung, einen besonderen Sinn gegeben. Sie haben uns mehr geliebt, als ihr eigenes Leben was sie fristeten" begann Severus wieder leise, fast flüsternd und ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck lag in seinen dunklen Augen, die auf der ruhigen Gestalt vor ihm lagen.

„Diese Menschen, sie sind das kostbarste Geschenk, das man nur bekommen kann. Und wenn uns dann diese Menschen plötzlich wieder genommen werden, dann ist es, als würde ein Stück aus uns brutal herausgerissen. Als würde unser Herz, das so schmerzhaft in unserer Brust schlägt, zu einem Eisklumpen, der mit einem Hammer zerschmettert wird" Severus brach ab, senkte seinen Kopf.

Es tat weh, darüber zu sprechen, es fiel ihm schwer Luft zu bekommen, der Schmerz saß nach all diesen Jahren immer noch sehr tief.

„Es ist ein Schmerz" murmelte er nun zu seinem Schoß, Hermine musste sich anstrengen ihn zu verstehen, „der sich anfühlt, als würde sich das unendliche Unsiversum zusammen ziehen und dann mit einem infernalen Schrei explodieren. Und wenn wir dann die Augen öffnen, sehen wir, dass das Universum nicht explodiert ist. Das es einfach weiter existiert, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als würden es uns nicht geben. Wir sehen uns um und sehen, das die Menschen um uns herum weiter leben" nun sah er wieder auf.

Seine Augen waren glasig und sie sprachen von soviel Trauer, Schmerz und Leid, das einem ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen wäre. Hermine spürte dies und unwillkürlich spürte sie die Gänsehaut stärker werden, ihre Augen füllten sich mit warmen Tränen.

„Und wir, wir beginnen zu hassen! Das Universum, weil es nicht explodiert ist. Die Menschen, die leben, obwohl unser Herz gebrochen ist. Das Leben und vielleicht auch das Schicksal, weil es so unendlich grausam zu uns ist. Aber das ist falsch, oder nicht?" er schien auf keine Antwort zu warten und dennoch stoppte er. Severus betrachtete Hermine im Mondschein und ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich über seine sonst so harten Züge.

„Hasse nicht das Leben, Hermine. Hasse nicht dein Leben. Hasse jene, die dir die Menschen genommen haben, aber hasse nicht die Menschen die Leben und dich...und dich lieben" eine Träne, die von soviel Leid zeugte entwand sich seinen dunklen Augen und lief an seiner Wange hinab.

„Denn letztendlich muss jeder Lernen, das es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt...für jene Menschen, die zurückgeblieben sind" eine zweite Träne gesellte sich zu der Ersten.

Severus war es egal, Hermine schlief und bekam davon wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas mit. Doch es tat gut, dies gesagt zu haben. Nach diesen Jahren, die vergangen waren, spürte er den Schmerz stärker den je. Hieß es nicht, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden! Das ist völliger Quatsch.

Er wird irgendwann mit der Zeit vergehen, nachlassen und Narben werden zurückbleiben. Narben, die Geschichten von Schmerz, Leid, Trauer und Angst erzählen und so Aufschluss geben, mit wie viel Wut und Hass sie geschlagen worden sind.

Hermine versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, das er so sein könnte. So gefühlvoll, einfühlsam und zärtlich, traurig und aufrichtig.

Immer noch spürte sie die Tränen in ihren Augen, die fest geschlossen waren, doch ihr Körper hatte angefangen zu zittern. Schluchzer, die tief in ihrer Kehle saßen, wollten unbedingt an die Oberfläche, doch Hermine versuchte dies, noch erfolgreich, zu verhindern.

„Diese Menschen, sind wie Sterne am hellen Abendhimmel" sprach Severus, nach dem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte und streichelte immer noch ihrer Wange, um sich selber zu beruhrigen und Kraft zu geben, „ihre ständige Gegenwart erhellt uns und ihre Worte, mögen sie auch noch so unnütz sein, wärmen uns. Ihr außergewöhnlicher Geist, beflügelt uns, ihre Anteilnahme, hält uns wie in einer schützenden Umarmung" langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ihre Nähe, die wir spüren und uns Geborgenheit gibt, ist wie das Leben. Einen solchen Menschen zu treffen, ist das größte Geschenk. Man muss diese Menschen lieben, mit der ganzen Kraft des Traumes. Man muss sie halten, mit der ganzen Kraft des Verstehens. Seine Seele erfüllen, mit der Freude, die er gibt, um das zu finden, was man Glück nennt" Severus schloss erneut seine dunklen Augen und weitere Tränen entschwanden, ohne das er es vermutlich bemerkte.

Hermine lag still da und hörte ihm weiter zu. Er sollte nicht aufhören zu sprechen. In seiner Stimme lag soviel Wahrheit, Trauer aber auch Hass und Abscheu. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und ihn in den Arm genommen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so sehr litt, doch von wem er sprach, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie spürte, das er etwas ähnliches durchgemacht haben musste.

„Es tut mir so...so sehr leid...Hermine" sagte er langsam, stockte immer wieder.

Severus konnte nicht mehr, er musste gehen. Er musste hier raus. An die frische Luft um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Gefühle, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte und immer fest davon überzeugt war, keine zu haben, waren mit ihm durchgegangen. Auch er trug eine Last auf seinen noch jungen Schultern, die dort nicht hingehörte, genauso wenig wie bei Hermine.

Schnell und leise stand er auf, warf ein letzten Blick auf die junge Frau und verschwand. Hermine die den Luftzug gespürt hatte, drehte nun ihren Kopf und sah den letzten Fetzen seines Umhangs. Die Tränen die nun unaufhaltsam an ihren Wangen hinab rollten, sah er nicht mehr.

-

_Fertisch...und nun? Hab ich euren Erwartungen entsprochen?_

_Liebe Grüße, Becki ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ich weiß es hat super lange gedauert...hatte sehr viel zu tun, die Arbeit hat mich ziemlich eingespannt, doch vor meinem Urlaub wollte ich euch noch ein weiteres Chap zukommen lassen. Habt viel Spass_

_Und Danke für die kleinen aber feiner Kommis grins hab mich drüber gefreut!_**  
**

**7. Kapitel**

Es sind einigen Wochen ins Land gezogen, die Trauerfeier und die Beerdigung hatte Hermine hinter sich gebracht ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat. Sie lebte nicht mehr wirklich, sie funktionierte nur noch. An der Uni hatte sie eine lange Pause eingelegt, kurz gesagt, sie wurde auf Grund dieser Tatsache für längere Zeit beurlaubt und verbrachte nun die frei Zeit in Hogwarts, um mit dem Geschehenen zurecht zu kommen.

Oft war sie an der frischen Luft, bei Hagrid zum Tee oder in ihren Räumlichenkeiten, wo sie tief in Gedanken versunken am Kaminfeuer saß und die Flammen beobachtete, wie sie still und heimlich das Holz verschlangen.

Jedes mal bekam sie eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie das Knistern hörte und das Holz etwas nasser war, so das es stärker rauchte und Russ in den Schornstein zog.

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, schossen auf sie ein und Hermine durchlebte diese schreckliche Nacht aufs Neue. Schlaf fand sie keinen. Wenn sie aber doch kurz eindöste, stand sie wieder am Ort des Geschehens.

Sie, zitternd vor dem brennenden Haus ihrer Eltern. Schreie die so markerschütternd und real waren, das sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust hämmerte, sich ihr Puls beschleunigte, doch sie konnte nichts tun, stand einfach nur da und sah den Flammen zu, wie sie ihre Arbeit taten.

Es war grauenvoll. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, leicht blutunterlaufenden Augen, ihre Haare glänzte nicht mehr in tausend Fassetten, sondern sahen eher stumpf aus. Essen tat sie so gut wie nichts mehr. Hermine kam zwar jeden Tag in die Große Halle um zu speisen, doch anrühren tat sie kaum etwas. Dumbledore beobachtete sie seit Tagen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um diese junge Frau, die nicht verdient hatte, was ihr wiederfahren war. Auch hatte er die seltsamen Blicke die Severus ihr immer zu warf, bemerkt. Sie zeugten von Besorgnis und abgrundtiefer Trauer. Zum Glück hielten ihre Freunde zu ihr und unterstützten sie wo sie nur konnten.

Dennoch nahm Hermine nur als eine Art Roboter am Alltag teil. Ihre Augen waren so unheimlich leer, nicht einmal ein kleines Zeichen der Trauer oder des Schmerzes zeigte sich in Ihnen. Sie hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen und erwiderte nur halbherzig die Versuche Severus. Immer wieder versuchte er sie irgendwie zu provozieren, doch sie sah ihn einfach nur schon fast stechend an und ging dann ihre Wege.

Hermine bekam davon nicht viel mit. Ihre Hände lagen in ihrem Schoss, die sie unaufhaltsam knetete. Die Schuldgefühle und die Vorwürfe die sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue machte, schadeten ihr und ihrer Seele sehr.

Sie hasste sich dafür nicht da gewesen zu sein. Warum hatte sie nicht geholfen? Warum war sie nicht zu Besuch gewesen? Vielleicht hätte sie dann noch was verhindern können. Zu mindestens wären ihre Eltern dann nicht mehr ganz schutzlos gewesen.

Tief seufzte sie auf, starrte jedoch weiter in die wärmenden Flammen und versuchte die Erinnerung an das brennende Haus niederzukämpfen.

Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, sie vermisste sie so sehr das es ihr regelrecht weh tat. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Bloß nicht dran denken, mahnte sie sich selber, doch helfen tat alles nichts.

Harry, Ron und Ginny hatte sich rührend in den letzten Wochen um sie gekümmert. Hermine schmunzelte, wie die Drei versuchten sie etwas aufzuheitern. Alle hatten sich für eine paar Tage frei genommen und sie kurzerhand nach Hogsmeade geschleppt, wo sie trotz allem einen schönen und lustigen Abend verbracht hatten. Dieser Abend hatte ihr gut getan. Einmal musste sie nicht an ihre Eltern denken und hatte gelacht und gescherzt, doch so bald sie wieder im Schloss war, kamen die Erinnerung regelrecht auf sie eingeschossen, so dass sie laut schluchzend auf der Coach zusammenbrach. Harry hatte sie schützend in die Arme genommen und sie gehalten.

Ginny hatte beruhigen auf sie eingeredet und Ron hatte ihr einen Blick geschenkt, den sie wohl nie wieder vergessen würde. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, haben die Vier bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gesessen und geredet. Und es hatte Hermine gut getan und dennoch spürte sie den starken Stich im Herzen, wenn ihre Erinnerung an die Nacht zurückflogen und sie im Geiste alles noch einmal miterlebte.

Mit Snape hatte sie bis jetzt kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie konnte ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnen, das sie den Abend als er sie auf der Krankenstation besuchen kam, wach war und nicht geschlafen hatte.

Damit hätte sie ein weiteres Mal ihr Todesurteil unterschieben, den in Null Komma Nichts hätte Snape aus ihr Hackfleisch gemacht und sie zum Mittag serviert. Auch wenn sie manchmal den Drang verspürte, ihm es zu sagen um die Schmerzen endlich los zu sein, hielt sie ihre innere Stimme doch davon ab.

Wieso konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Sie wusste es selber nicht und so wirklich darüber Nachdenken, wollte Hermine nicht.

Mit hängenden Schultern stand sie auf und ging zu ihren bodenlangen Fenstern des Wohnzimmers und sah auf die in der Dunkelheit liegenden Länderein hinunter.

Wieso haben sie es getan? Wenn sie sie damit treffen wollten, verletzen wollten, dann hatte sie es erfolgreich geschafft. Mehr den je! Hermine war am Ende. Sie hatten ihren Willen zwar noch nicht gebrochen, doch viel fehlte nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht sagen was ihr im Moment mehr weh tat, ihr Kopf vom zu vielen Nachdenken, oder ihr Herz, weil es blutete.

Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ihre Locken die so stumpf und glanzlos in dem schummrigen Licht des Feuer wirkten, flogen ihr sanft ins Gesicht, die sie dann unwirsch mit ihrer Hand davon strich.

Sie hatten eins vergessen, dachte Hermine. Etwas wichtiges! Diese dreckigen Möchtegern-Todesser, schnaubte sie spöttisch in Gedanken und ihre rehbraunen Augen funkelten plötzlich zornig auf. Die erste Empfindung die man seit Tagen in Ihnen erkennen konnte.

Sollte dies ein Fortschritt sein? Man wusste es nicht. Ihre Schultern hingen schlaff an ihr herunter und ihre ganze Gestalt wirkte so angreifbar, doch das Feuer des Hasses loderte in ihr.

Doch was hatte Snape zu ihr gesagt in jener Nacht. _Hasse nicht das Leben!_ So war es doch, oder? Sie hasste nicht das Leben. Sie hasste die Menschen, die ihr dies angetan hatten. Sie hasste sie so sehr, das eine ungeahnte Wut von ihr Besitz ergriff, die Magie in ihren Räumen plötzlich anstieg.

Das Feuer loderte auf und verschlang die Holzschneide in Windeseile. Ein leicht, goldenes Schild, das von solch einer starken magischen Energie zeugte, hatte sich zart um ihre Gestalt gelegte. Sie gab ein Bild, wie von einem Racheengel ab, der gekommen war, um seine Eltern zu rächen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mit den Todesser machen würde, wenn sie ihr über den Weg laufen würden.

Dann, ganz plötzlich sah sie das Bild des am Gartenzaun aufgespießten Todessers. Getötet! Durch ihre Hand! Sie sah hinab auf ihre Hände und für einen Moment bildete sie sich wirklich ein, dort würde Blut kleben. Dunkles Blut, Blut von einem Menschen mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit.

Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen durch seine Hand gestorben waren. Wie viele hatte er wohl erst stundenlang gequält, bevor er sie endlich erlöst hatte? Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, das ihr schwindlig wurde, doch dieses goldene Schild wurde dadurch nur noch stärker. Kleine Dinge die auf ihren Schreibtisch lagen, wie Federkiel, Pergamente, sogar Bücher, hoben leicht ab und schwebten einige Zentimeter in der Luft. Die Energie war so stark, das ihre Haare von ihren Schultern abhoben. Ihre Gefühle in ihrem Inneren nicht mehr Herr werdend, stand sie am Fenster und starrte Zorn funklend hinaus.

Hermine versuchte die Länderein mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Als sie sich dies jedoch bildlich vorstellte, konnte sie ein leichtes Schmunzeln, das sich über ihren harten, jedoch traurigen Zügen legte, nicht verhindern.

Sofort bracht das leicht goldene Schild in sich zusammen, die Sachen vom Schreibtisch knallten mit einem zarten Wumms wieder auf ihren Platz und das Feuer brannte wieder in normaler Stärke, doch war von dem Holz nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Hermine schien von dem nichts mitbekommen zu haben, keine Miene verzog sich, nichts. Rein gar nichts.

Diese verdammten Todesser, sie werden ihre gerechte Strafe irgendwann erhalten, hoffte sie still in Gedanken. Sie werden Verantwortung für ihre Handlung übernehmen müssen.

Verantwortung?

Was war dies, überlegte Hermine krampfhaft. Wie würde man Verantwortung definieren, oder erklären?

Verantwortung! Manche Menschen tragen sie schon ein ganzes Leben lang. Einige glauben, sie wären nicht breit dafür und scheuen sich. Viele denken, es ist besser, sie anderen Menschen zu überlassen und verkriechen sich.

Und ein paar wenige, eine handvoll vielleicht, verstehen, dass man sie nicht aufgedrängt bekommt, sondern sich erheben und sie einfach übernimmt. Mit aller Konsequenz und mit allen Mühen, die sie mit sich bringt.(1)

Hermine nickte sich selber zu, ja genau so würde sie das sehen und nicht anders. Doch wer teilte ihre Meinung? Eine Menge, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Und am Ende erkennt Derjenige, dass er gar nicht hätte aufstehen brauchen, denn er trug sie schon immer, wenn auch im Schatten aller, so doch nicht minder konsequent.

Ja, so musste es sein. Oder etwa nicht? Hermine schloss einen kurzen Moment ihre müden Augen. Sie brannten tierisch von dem Schlafmangel. Teilweise sah sie alles verschwommen. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, doch schlafen wollte sie nicht. Aus Angst wieder an dem Ort des Geschehens zu landen.

Bei ihrem Elternhaus, wie es brannte und der Nachthimmel durch die Flammen erleuchtet wurde. Dieses Bild hatte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, mit einer Schärfe, das sie bezweifelte dies wieder los werden zu können. Sie entschied ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen und trotz alle dem einen Start des Schlafens zu versuchen.

Severus saß in seinem Kerkern und korrigierte Aufsätze des vierten und fünften Jahrganges. Seine rote Tinte war schon fast aufgebracht. Diese Schwachköpfe, dachte er bei sich und zog einen langen, dicken roten Stich übers Pergament und schrieb ein Kommentar was sich gewaschen hatte drunter, bevor er die Note hinkritzelte, die Feder weg warf und sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnte.

Doch sofort verfluchte er sich für seine Dummheit, denn seine Gedanken machten sich selbstständig und blieben bei einer ganz bestimmten Person hängen. Innerlich seufzte er auf und schüttelte seinen erschöpften schwarzen Haarschopf.

Warum machst du dir über Die Gedanken? Abermals schüttelte er seinen schwarzen Schopf und schloss die Augen. Sie brannten von zu wenig Schlaf, so war es eine Wohltat, das sie sich einen Moment Ruhe gönnen konnten. Doch nun war er wieder einmal bei Granger angelangt.

Bei einer Granger, die wie ein gefallener Engel im weißen Krankenflügelbett lag und schlief. Ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge, ihre braunen Locken, die in so vielen Fassetten durch den Mondschein schimmern konnten. Doch nun sahen sie stumpf und glanzlos aus. Sie waren Zeuge davon, wie sich Granger wohl fühlen mag, dachte er.

Sie war noch so jung. Warum grade sie? Fragte er sich bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht.

Die Beerdigung war vor ungefähr 10 Tagen gewesen und sie hatte es ertragen ohne jegliches Kommentar, die Beileidsbekundungen mit erhobenem Haupt entgegen genommen, die Gäste zur Trauerfeier bewirtet und sich um die rechtlichen Grundlagen mit Hilfe des Direktors gekümmert und kein Wort der Anklage war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Severus bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke, die sie zweifelsohne besaß, doch ihre Augen machten ihm Angst. Große sogar!

Doch was war den Angst?

Fragte er sich. Dieses Gefühl, der Panik und des Verabscheues. Wir alle haben Angst vor etwas, sagte er sich, oder etwa nicht? Wir haben Angst vor der Dunkelheit und vor dem, was wir nicht kennen. Wir haben Angst davor, was die Zukunft für uns bereithalten könnte und davor, uns den Herausforderungen des kommenden Tages zu stellen. Ja vor allem wenn man Klassen voller Hohlköpfe zu unterrichten hat, schnaubte Severus sarkastisch in Gedanken und dennoch waren seinen Gedanken bei Granger und verweilten dort viel zu lange und viel zu oft für seinen Geschmack.

Wir bewundern Menschen, die scheinbar keine Angst haben, keine Angst kennen. Wir bewundern ihre aufrechte Haltung, der Gefahr zum Trotz, sich ohne zu zögern dem Sturm entgegen zu stellen. Wir bewundern die Sicherheit, mit der sie dem Schicksal, wenn man es so nennen darf, entgegensehen, auch wenn sie wissen, dass es vielleicht kein gutes Ende geben wird oder kann. All dem zu Trotz gehen sie voran, unbeirrt und ohne einen Blick zurück auf die Sicherheit zu werfen, die sie aufgegeben haben. Unbeirrt gehen sie auf das unausweichliche Ende zu, als würden sie keine Angst haben.(2)

Und es machte ihm Angst, Granger so zu sehen. Er wusste, sie war eine starke, junge Frau. Ihre aufrechte Haltung bei der Trauerfeier, hatte er still bewundert. Ihre gestrafften Schultern, zeugten von Stolz, den sie trotz alle dem nicht verloren hatte, den ihr die feigen Todesser nicht genommen hatten. Sie waren feige in seinen Augen und nichts anderes. Vergriffen sich an wehrlosen Menschen, die ihnen nichts getan hatten, ausser vielleicht auf dieser Welt zu sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, das er vor langer, vor sehr langer Zeit einmal genau so gedacht hatte. Er verabscheute sich selber dafür und dennoch lastete die Schuld auf ihn, die er nie wieder gut machen würde können .

Doch seine Gedanken schossen wieder zurück zu der Frau, die ihm den letzten Schlaf raubte. Ihre Augen, sie waren so...er konnte es kaum beschreiben. Die richtigen Worte fand er nicht.

Sie waren sonst so voller Leben und funkelten, meist auf schelmische Weise, doch nun? Was hatten sie mit ihr gemacht? Der Glanz und das Funkeln in ihren rehbraunen Augen war von heute auf morgen erloschen.

Erloschen durch glatte Lust am Morden und Quälen. Er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken und öffnete die Augen. Ein paar Aufsätze warteten noch auf seine bissigen Kommentare. Aber konzentrieren konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr, also stand er auf und setzte sich vor seinen Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer loderte.

Hermine tat ihm leid, auch wenn er dies nie in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben würde, doch er wusste was sie durchmacht und noch durchmachen wird. Er selber war in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen und konnte ebenfalls nicht helfen. Seine Schwester und sein Bruder kamen ebenfalls durch einen Brand ums Leben. Sein alkoholabhängiger Vater hatte ihm Rausch das Haus angesteckt.

Seine Mutter und er waren nicht zu hause und als sie wiederkamen, stand nur noch die Ruine, des einst so großen, prächtigen Herrenhauses. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken, an seine Geschwister, die ihm soviel bedeutet hatten, sowie seine Mutter, die sich kurz danach, das Leben nahm und er alleine dastand.

Severus wusste nicht mehr weiter. Durch dieses Ereignis wurden Erinnerung in ihm wachgerufen, die er durch lange und harte Arbeit verdrängt hatte. Mit Erfolg sollte man meinen, bis vor einigen Wochen, wo Granger das selbe, oder ähnliches wiederfahren war.

Er verstand sie, mehr als jeder andere vielleicht und dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, das er doch etwas stolz auf ihre Freunde war, die sie in dieser schweren Zeit unterstützten. Severus ärgerte sich nun selber. Hatte er dies wirklich gedacht? Er und stolz auf Potter und seine Anhängsel? Oh Merlin, wo sollte dies hinführen?

Mit einen Seufzen stand er auf, den es war Zeit seinen Streifzug durch Hogwarts dunklen Korridore zu machen. Also schnappte er sich seine Robe die er vorhin abgelegt hatte, zog diese an und verschwand aus seinen Räumen. Erst sah er im Gemeinschaftsraum seines eigenen Hauses vorbei, doch dort war alles in Ordnung.

Also ging er los, es dauerte nicht lange und schon lauerte er einem Pärchen in einer dunklen Ecke auf. Diesem zog er 50 Punkte ab und verdonnerte sie zu einer Woche Strafarbeit, bevor er weiter schritt und auf leisen Sohlen, wie es seine Art war durchs Schloss tigerte, wobei man den Unterschied zwischen Fledermaus und ihm nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

So und diesmal, wie war es denn?

(1) (2) Hab ich mir von einer großartigen Autorin geliehen...es passte irgendwie...


	8. Chapter 8

_Nach wirklich extrem langer Zeit, melde ich mich mal wieder. Es tut mir leid, das ihr so lange gewartet habt! Ich danke euch für eure Kommis, worüber ich mich sehr gefreut habt. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, viel Spass beim weiterlesen!  
_

8. Kapitel

Hermine hatte unterdessen ihren Umhang geschnappt und war auf die Länderein hinaus gegangen um noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Nach dem erholsamen Bad , war sie sehr entspannt und hatte gehofft zu schlafen, doch sobald sie ihre leeren Augen geschlossen hatte, sah sie das in flammenstehende Haus vor sich, der Russgeruch stieg abermals in ihre feine Nase und es war aus gewesen mit dem erhofften Schlaf.

Schnell hatte sie sich wieder angezogen, doch dieser verräterischer Geruch verschwand nicht. Schnell war sie ihre Räumlichkeiten abgelaufen und sah mit panischblickenden Augen in jedem Winkel nach, ob es irgendwo brennen könnte. Als sie vor dem Kamin ankam, wusste sie vorher dies kam. Die letzte Asche russte stark, was sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes sofort beseitigte.

Still stand sie nun am See, die leeren Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, als würde sie dort die Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden. Ihre Arme hatte sie schützend um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Sterne standen am Himmel und spiegelten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, das man denken könnte, es wären Diamanten und keine Himmelkörper, die sich auf ihren Jahrtausendalten eliptischen Bahnen durchs unendliche Universum bewegten.  
Nun senkte sie ihren Kopf und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen schimmerten.

Sie wollte nicht weinen! Sie konnte nicht weinen. Warum? Sie hatte die Menschen verloren, die ihr sehr wichtig waren und sie bei allem unterstützt hatten. Sie wollte ihretwegen nicht weinen. Es war eine Schwäche, die sie sich nicht leisten wollte, konnte. Und als ihr bewusst wurde was sie grade im Begriff war sich einzureden, schüttelte sie über sich selber den Kopf. Du bist wirklich dumm, Mione! Dachte sie und grinste traurig.

Oft war sie in ihren Räumlichkeiten rumgelaufen, blieb vorm Spiegel stehen, ihre Augen hasste das was sie sahen. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah zum Mond, fragte die Sterne um Rat.  
Warum ließ ich dies zu? Warum ließ ich sie gehen? Warum musste der Wind meine Träume verwehen?

Es geschehen so viel Dinge um mich herum, ich hör tausende von Fragen, doch die Antwort bleibt stumm. Zum ersten Mal fühl ich das, was es heißt, wenn der Schmerz so beißt, das dein Herz zerreißt. Du weißt du schreist, doch du kannst dich nicht hören, dein Geist entgleißt, will sich gegen dich verschwören.

Dieses Lied was sie ihm Kopf hatte, kannte sie gut. Zu gut, dachte sie und schnaubte verächtlich. Es war ein Muggellied, was sie früher oft gehört hatte, doch komischer Weise war es genau das, was sie spürte und dachte. Doch war dies ein Liebeslied, aber es drückte genau das aus, was sie gerade empfand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie konnte es nun nicht mehr verdrängen, verweigern. Diesen Schmerz seit dem tragischen Tod ihrer Eltern. Sie waren Tod, hatten sie alleine zurückgelassen, mit dem Wissen, das sie ihre Tochter zu einem starken, selbstständigen Menschen erzogen haben.  
Wenn wir davon überzeugt sind, die Wahrheit zu kennen und das Richtige zu tun, dann Handeln wir aus tiefster Überzeugung. Wir halten fest an der Wahrheit, rücken nicht von dem ab, was Recht ist und wiegen uns in Sicherheit.

Das hatte ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht, doch sie hatte Angst vor dieser Erkenntnis die in ihr wuchs. Sie hatte sie geliebt, geliebt aus tiefsten Herzen und nun war es gebrochen.  
Aber sie wusste, sie war nicht alleine auf der Welt. Sie würden immer bei ihr sein, in ihrem Herzen, in ihrer Erinnerung und dies gab ihr Kraft. Kraft die sie dringend brauchte um weiterzumachen.

Sie senkte den Kopf, ihr Nacken tat weh vom ständigen hochstarren. Leicht began sie zu zittern, doch es war ihr egal, hier fühlte sie sich, ihnen nahe. Man hatte mal gesagt, wenn ein Mensch stirbt, erscheint ein neuer Stern am Nachthimmel. Ob dies wirklich so ist? Hermine würde es wohl nie erfahren, den sie hörte sich nähernde Schritte.

„Miss Granger" vernahm sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich.  
Sie brauchte sich nicht erst umdrehen, sie wusste auch so, wer es war. Diese Stimme würde sie wohl nie wieder in ihrem Leben vergessen können.  
„Sie sollte nicht hier draußen sein. Schon gar nicht bei diesen Temperaturen und auch noch alleine" sagte Severus schärfer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ach, seit wann interessiert es Sie, wann ich was mache" kam es von Hermine.  
„Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen und um Sie daran zu erinnern, Professer, ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, deswegen habe ich ohne Zweifel das Recht, auch noch nach der Sperrstunde auf den Länderein zu sein" sagte sie bissig.

Die Trauer und den Schmerz den sie spürte, wandelte sich kurzerhand in rassende Wut, auf alles und jeden. Warum konnte sie nicht erklären, nur das sie verletzen wollte.  
„Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, Granger. Sie haben kein Recht mit mir so zu sprechen, gleich was Ihnen passiert ist" zischte Severus scharf zurück.  
Hermine schnaubte nur und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch dies klappte nicht wirklich, da sie seine Anwesenheit spürte.  
„Was wollen Sie verdammt nochmal von mir, Snape?" fauchte Hermine und drehte sich fuchsteufelswild um.

Severus leicht überrascht von dem Ausbruch seines Gegenübers, verschränkte die Arme selbstgefällig vor der Brust und sah sie von oben bis unten herrablassend an. Und um die hab ich mir Gedanken gemacht, sagte sich Severus spöttisch in Gedanken und sein Gewissen höhnte über seine eigene Dummheit.

„Was ich will, Granger. Oh, so einiges" ein höhnisches Lächeln legte sich über seine harten Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich wollte Sie lediglich darauf Hinweisen, das Sie so spät nichts mehr auf den Länderein zu suchen haben. Auch für Sie gelten immer noch einige Regeln, die Sie einzuhalten haben, auch wenn Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind" sagte er und beobachtete sie genau.

Doch kein Muskel regte sich in ihrem Gesicht, und ihre Augen schienen immer noch fast leer zu sein, doch hatte sich in ihnen unbändige Wut breit gemacht. Die selbst Severus etwas verwirrte, doch seine Maske saß perfekt und ließ keinen Aufschluss darauf, was er dachte oder auch nur fühlte.  
„Auf die Gefahr hin, das ich mich wiederhole" zischte Hermine durch zusammengepressten Zähnen,"was interessiert es Sie, Snape".  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, war sie so schwer von Begriff oder tat sie nur so um ihn zu ärgern. Sein Augenmerk galt nun ihrem Körper. Er war abgemagert und schien kraftlos und dennoch hatte sie genügend Kraft, ihre Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen, so doll, das ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Granger, gehen Sie einfach wieder ins Schloss und dann hat es sich" sagte er nun gleichgültig und drehte sich um.  
„Wieso können Sie mich nicht einmal hier in Ruhe lassen" rief Hermine ihm hinterher.  
„Was habe ich Ihnen denn getan?" fragte Severus leicht amüsiert und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie aus dunklen, leicht funkelden Augen an.  
„Snape, ich warne Sie, provozieren Sie mich heute nicht" giftete die junge Frau und ihre Augen sprühten grade zu vor Funken.  
Severus überlegte kurz auf was sie anspielte und begriff dann. Beim Essen hatte er sie immer versucht irgendwie zu provozieren, doch sie ist auf nichts angesprungen.

Seine Amüsiertheit steigerte sich nur noch. Dass könnte verdammt interessant werden, dachte er sich und ging langsam, ganz langsam immer einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu.  
„Wieso, haben Sie etwa ein Problem damit. Ich versuche doch nur mit Ihnen eine nette Konversation zu führen" begann er höhnisch grinsend.  
„Nett?" fauchte Hermine stink wütend.  
„Ach Granger, kommen Sie. Was haben Sie denn gegen ein nettes Gespräch einzuwenden" machte er immer weiter.  
„So einiges" sagte Hermine scharf.

Severus merkte nicht, das er sich auf verdammt gefährlichem Gebiet begab. Die Warnzeichen die Hermine aussendete, überging er einfach, oder bemerkte sie nicht.  
Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten im Licht der Sterne so komisch, das Hermine ein leichtes Prickeln im Körper spürte, was auf keinen Fall unangenehm war und dennoch verbot sie sich selber weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Doch dann sah sie wieder Snape, das Übel von allem und ihre Wut erklomm neue Höhen, wie sie es noch sie erlebt, noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er dort tat, er wusste nicht, das sie, selbst in ihrem Zustand gefährlich war. Mordsgefährlich im Hinblick auf Beleidigungen.

Es war wirklich schwer zu sagen, doch bei der jungen Frau, der Schlaf fehlte und die Schuldgefühle und Vorwürfe, die sie zu erdrücken versuchen, gingen die Sicherungen durch.  
„Was denn Granger? Sind Sie etwa sprachlos? Das ich das noch einmal erleben darf. Miss-Know- it- all gibt mal keine Widerworte. Diesen Tag muss ich mir richtig fett im Kalender ankreuzen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zum Nationalfeiertag erklären lassen, was meinen Sie, Granger?" sagte Severus in gefährlicher Schärfe.

Das war eindeutig zuviel für Hermine schwachen Nerven, diese Beleidigungen, die sie ohne Zweifel waren, trafen sie, unvorbereitet.

Hilflos stand Hermine da, wusste nichts zu sagen. Die Wut und der Zorn, den sie noch vor einigen Sekunden gespürt hatte, waren verraucht. Zurück blieb eine ungeahnte Leere, die nicht lange anhielt. Unendliche Trauer und tiefes Leid, machte sich nun in ihr breit. Ihr Herz blutete aufs schlimmste und ihre geschundene Seele, durch ihre Selbstvorwürfe zerstört, schrie wie am Spieß. Doch von ihr kam kein Wort, keine Silbe verließ ihren Mund. Ihr Herz schlug so doll in ihrer Brust, das es weh tat. Diese Worte aus seinem Mund, grade aus seinem Mund hatten sie getroffen, sehr sogar. Sie wusste, wie es ihm ging, spürte ähnliche Dinge in ihm, hatte ihn in jener Nacht anders kennen gelernt und nun stand er so selbstgefällig vor ihr und tat ihr dies an.

Seine Arme hatte er vor seinem Körper verschränkt und sah auf sie hinab. Seine Augen ließen keinen Aufschluss auf das was hinter ihnen lag.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter, spürte das sie am Ende war und vor ihr stand ein Mann, der nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als sie fertig zu machen. Den Rest ihrer Würde zu zerstören, drüber zu trampeln, als wenn es nichts wäre. War sie denn gar nichts wert? Hatte sie denn nicht das Recht um ihre Eltern zu trauern? Sie hasste ihn. Seine Worte, die so scharf und widerlich aus seinem Mund gekommen waren, schnitten wie tausend Messerstiche in ihr gebrochenes Herz.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie hatte gedacht, er könnte anders sein. So, wie er sich in jener Nacht im Krankenflügel offenbart hatte. Still sah sie in seinen Augen und plötzlich sah sie den Schmerz, die Trauer die ihn seit Jahren zu belasten schien. Hermine fragte sich was ihm wohl zugestoßen war, den die abgrundtiefe Trauer ergriff nun auch sie. Und der Hass von ebend, wandelte sich in Mitgefühl um. Dennoch war ihr vollkommen bewusst, das er immer noch Macht über sie besaß, sonst hätte er sie damit nicht treffen können.

Es ist was Merkwürdiges an der Macht, dachte sie traurig. Wir verbringen viel Zeit damit nach ihr zu streben, uns etwas aufzubauen, das uns Macht über andere verleiht. Wir streben danach, andere zu beherrschen, ihnen unsere Ideen, Gedanken und Willen aufzuzwingen und sie so unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen. Viele unserer Handlungen sind von dem Ziel bestimmt, unsere Macht zu erweitern, unseren Einfluss auszudehnen. Und dabei verachten wir alles, was in unseren Augen machtlos aussieht als Schwäche. (3)  
Und Schwäche in seiner Gegenwart zu zeigen, hatte sie sich schon an Ende ihrer Schulzeit abgewöhnt.

Aber manchmal müssen wir erkennen, das gerade in der vermeintlichen Schwäche große Macht liegt und dass in der Aufrichtigkeit das Potenzial ruht, die Mächtigen zu stürzen.  
Ihr Vater, Tränen brannten in ihre Augen, bei dem Gedanken, hatte mal gesagt, Stark sein bedeutet nicht, nie hinzufallen- Stark sein bedeutet, immer wieder aufzustehen.

Früher hatte sie dies nie verstanden, doch heute, heute nach den Jahren die inzwischen vergangen waren, ergaben seine Worte einen Sinn. Einen tieferen Sinn, den Hermine nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Immer noch sah Snape auf sie hinab, wartete auf eine Antwort ihrerseits, doch die würde er nie kriegen. Warum sollte sie Böses, mit Bösem bekämpfen. Nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, dazu fehlte ihr eindeutig die Kraft.  
„Was ist los, Granger. Soll ich den Antrag auf den Nationalfeiertag gleich abschicken? Oder denken Sie wirklich, das ich nur Spass gemacht habe? Nein gewiss nicht, der Granger- meine- Eltern- sind- Tod- Feiertag, hört sich gut an, oder etwa nicht?" Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun, diese Worte sprudelten einfach so aus seinem Mund, ohne das er es verhindern konnte.

„Dazu haben Sie kein Recht...Verurteile n mich und meine Familie...doch dies haben sie ja schon immer getan" sagte Hermine kraftlos.

schee, dachte Severus. Jetzt war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Warum musste er dies auch sagen? Warum musste er immer andere verletzen? Wieso? Er hatte Mist gebaut, das wusste er und es tat ihm Leid, in dem Moment wo diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.  
schee, schee, schee, fluchte er laut in Gedanken. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust.

Das Atmen viel ihm schwer und ein Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, das er dachte daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Doch warum? Weil er Granger beleidigt hatte? Das hatte ihn doch sonst nicht gestört, doch jetzt. Sorge machte sich in ihm breit, was hast du jetzt wieder für ein Blödsinn gemacht, fragte seine Gewissen genervt. Halt die Klappe, kam es von ihm zurück.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, der plötzlich Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie so mitgenommen und runtergezogen, das ihr alles andere egal geworden war. Sie war eigentlich schon immer eine Kämpfernatur, doch sie hatte sich schon fast aufgegeben, das letzten Fünkchen Hoffnung das in ihr gesteckt hatte, war so eben mit diesem ungewollten Gespräch dieses ungehobelten Kerls, vernichtet worden, erloschen. Einfach so!

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und Hermine spürte eine Leere in sich, die sie nicht kannte, doch irgendwie tat dies gut, wenn nur der Schmerz nachlassen würde.  
Tränen brannte scharf in ihren rehbraunen Augen, um diese niederzukämpfen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging sehr langsam zurück zum Schloss. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Fragte sie sich. Warum war er so? Hatte er Spass dran ihr weh zu tun? Sie wusste es nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie ihr Blick verschwamm und immer mehr Tränen ihre Wangen hinabflossen. Severus stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, was hatte er getan?

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Warum tat er das? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. schee, fluchte er in Gedanken abermals. Er wusste, er war zu weit gegangen, viel zu weit. Sein Herz schmerzte. Wieso? Severus war verwirrt. Diese Frau machte ihn fertig, wenn das der Dunkle Lord nicht geschafft hatte, dann sie. Prima!

Langsam kam Bewegung in seine Glieder und er folgte ihr mit langen, ausholenden Schritten.

So das war es wieder von mir, wie hat es euch gefallen?!


	9. Chapter 9

_Es geht weiter mit dem letzten Chap dieser Story. Ein rechtherzliches Dankeschön an die Kommischreiber, ihr wart klasse._**  
**

**9. ****Kapitel**

Hermine nahm die Schritte, die hinter ihr leise erklangen nicht mehr wahr. Ihr war jetzt alles egal. Stumme Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg, doch weg wischen tat sie sie nicht, den sie hätte nur Platz für Neue gemacht. Aber das komische daran war, es tat gut zu weinen, seinem Schmerz und seinen Zweifel einen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Auf unheimlicher Weise, war es befreiend, diese ganzen Gefühle mal hinaus zu lassen, doch gleichzeitig schämte sie sich dafür, solch eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Immer hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wegen einem Mann Tränen zu vergießen. Weinte sie denn wegen ihm? Oder nur wegen das, was er gesagt hatte? Ihre Gefühle waren ihm Moment so wiedersprüchlich, das sie glaubte zu platzen.

Severus war ihr dicht auf dem Fersen. Ihre Schultern hingen schlaff heruntern, ihr Kopf war gesenkt. Sie tat ihm nicht nur leid, nein, er machte sich Sorgen. Mal wieder, wenn er das mal in Gedanken bemerken dürfte. Doch wieso? Sorgen um so ein junges Ding. Die, ohne es abzustreiten, attraktiv war, verdammt attraktiv um es genau zu nehmen.

Na Hoppala, was dachte er hier zum Teufel! Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, in der Hoffnung diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, was nicht so richtig klappen wollte.

Severus Augen, die so dunkel im Sternenlicht schimmerten, drückten soviel Mitgefühl aus, das es dem Betrachter kalt dem Rücken runterlief.

Eine warme, große Hand schloss sich um Hermine Arm und wollte sie stoppen. Doch sie riss sich abrupt los und lief weiter.

„Lass mich in Ruhe" kam es schwach von ihr, ihre Stimme war leicht brüchig.

Severus gab nicht so schnell auf, hatte noch an Tempo zugelegt und sie nun umrundet. Unweigerlich musste Hermine anhalten, wenn sie nicht in ihn hinein laufen wollte.

„Hermine" sagte er leise nach Worten suchend und sie an den Schultern festhaltend, nicht bemerkend, das er ihren Vornamen gewählt hatte.

„Lass mich los" zischte sie gefährlich.

Severus dachte gar nicht dran, ihrer Auforderung nachzukommen und hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Ich sagte" begann Hermine nun giftig, „Sie sollen mich loslassen, Professor" das letzte Wort spuckte sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht, als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Es klang, als wäre es eine unangenehme Krankheit, die es galt auszumertzen.

„Nein" sagte er versucht ruhig bleibend.

Hermine sah ihn hasserfüllt an und Severus bemerkte dies, doch es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal.

Es tat ihm selber weh, zu sehen wie sehr sie litt und was er nun wieder mit seiner vorlauten Klappe angerichtete hatte.

Er wollte das sie ihm eine Chance gab, dies zu erklären, zu erklären warum er nun so reagiert hatte, doch sie ließ ihm keine Chance.

Hermine war es nun egal ob er ihre Tränen sah, den verhindern konnte sie es nun nicht mehr. Ihre Augen suchten die Seinen und sie erschrak innerlich, den Ausdruck in Seinen zu sehen, doch verwunderte sie dieser auch. Denn seit wann ließ Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, Spion und größte Fledermaus der Zaubererwelt, jemanden sehen was er dachte und fühlte.

„Hermine" begann er nun wieder, doch Hermine wollte nicht.

„Nein" schrie sie, versuchte sich loszureißen.

Sie wollte nur alleine sein. Alleine mit ihren Sorgen und ihrem Kummern. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Doch Severus hielt sie eisern fest ohne ihr jedoch körperlich weh zu tun, er wollte sie so nicht gehen lassen. Hermine wehrte sich dagegen und begann leise zu schluchzen.

Ihre Kraft war nun restlos aufgebraucht, der Schlafmangel, der Schmerz, die Trauer...es war zu viel und sie brach in den Armen des großen schwarzes Mannes vor ihr zusammen. Severus ging mit ihr in die Knie und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Er spürte was sie grade durchmachte und wünschte sich ihr einen Teil des Schmerzes, des Verlustes abzunehmen, doch er wusste nicht wie. So hielt er sie lange in seinen Armen, wog sie sanft hin und her und streichelte ihr sachte über den Rücken. Er hätte nie gedachte das er dies könnte, doch es war gar nicht so schwer. Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, er versuchte sie niederzukämpfen, jetzt musste er ihr helfen.

Auf einmal merkte er, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, sein Puls sich beschleunigte und er genießerisch beim Duft ihres Haares die Augen schloss. Was zum Himmel sollte das schon wieder? Die Nähe der Frau in seinen Armen machte ihn Unsicher und dies war etwas, mit was er nun wirklich nicht umgegen konnte, nicht mal annähernd. Doch Severus versuchte sein Bestes zu geben, lehnte seinen Kopf an dem von Hermine und zog sie so fest an sich wie er konnte. Hermine Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, an der Halsbeuge. Sie hörte und spürte sein Herz schlagen und wunderte sich, warum es so schnell schlug, konnte sich dies jedoch nicht erklären. Und warum fühlte sie sich so wohl und geborgen? Was war mit ihr los?

Dennoch konnte sie nicht abstreiten, das sie seine Nähe so außerordentlich genoss, ihre Tränen rannen immer noch über ihre Wangen, doch ließ der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren langsam etwas nach, wurde durch diese starken Arme etwas gedämpft. Es war als würde er sie verstehen, als würde er versuchen, mit einer einzelnen Berührung ihren Augen zu trocknen, es war wie Salbe auf ihre Seele.

Die Wärme eines anderen Menschen, bei dem sie wusste, sie war ihm nicht egal, tat ihr so gut. Woher sie dies wusste? Intuition, meinte sie zu sich im Stillen und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, sonst würde Severus denken, sie lache ihn aus, was ja nicht stimmte.

Der Schmerz, der ihr die Luft abdrückte und ihr das Atmen erschwerte ließ etwas nach und ihre Tränen versiegten langsam. Vorsichtig pellte sie sich aus Severus schützender Umarmung und sah hoch in seine dunklen Augen, die ihr soviel zu erzählen schienen, das es ihr dem Atem verschlug. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das ihr Herz wegen ihm schneller schlug, warum ihre Knie auf unheimliche Weise immer etwas weicher geworden sind in seiner Gegenwart und warum das Gesagte von vorhin ihr so sehr weh getan hatte. Sie empfand etwas für ihn, was konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Und wohin dies führen sollte, erst recht nicht. Doch wie stand er dazu? Dachte er genau so? Bestimmt nicht? Oder etwa doch?

Severus sah in ihre rehbraunen Augen und drohte darin zu versinken. Sie wirkten nicht mehr so leer wie einst und dennoch sah er den ganzen Schmerz der in ihr herrschte.

Es gab Dinge ihm Leben eines Menschen, die einfach unglaublich sind und meist dann passieren, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnet. Severus hatte nie damit gerechnet, das sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schneller als gewöhnlich schlagen würde, doch es tat es und er fand es nicht abschreckend oder beunruhigend.

Nein, ganz ihm Gegenteil, es fühlte sich richtig und so verdammt gut an. Und jetzt in dem Moment wo er ihre Augen musterte, spürte er den Grund, die Erkenntnis für dieses ganze Theater. Die Sorgen und den Kummern den sie ihm bereitete hatte, hatte einen Grund. Er hatte Gefühle für diese kleine Besserwisserin entwickelt. Nun ja, klein war sie nicht mehr, doch Klugscheißen konnte sie immer noch prima.

Severus verkniff sich ein Lachen, sie würde sonst denken, er Spasse mit ihr. Sie würde sonst denken, sie würde neuen Spott von seiner Seite ernten und dies wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Warum passierte ihm das? Er hatte gedacht dies vergessen zu haben, es verlernt zu haben. Doch dies hatte er nicht, wie es schien, den immer noch hatte er sie fest ihm Arm, obwohl sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit aus seiner Umarmung etwas gelöst hatte.

Er hielt sie weiterhin fest, hatte Angst sie loszulassen oder aufzuwachen und dies nur ein Traum war. Severus wollte nicht an Morgen denken, er wollte diesen Augenblick mit ihr in seinen Armen genießen, in seinen Gedanken einfangen und ihn nie vergessen.

„Verzeih mir...ich...das...es war falsch dies zu sagen" begann Severus mit stockender Stimme.

Tief in seinem Inneren wütete ein Orkan, der nicht stärker hätte sein können.

Jedoch war es, wie ein Wirbelsturm, in dessen Zentrum tiefe Ruhe herrscht. Es war wie, ein reißender Strudel, der die Gelassenheit des Ozeans in sich trägt. Als wollten die Gesetze der Natur, die Leidenschaft und die tiefe Zuneigung, in einem wilden Tanz verschmelzen.

Es war wie, ein tiefer Seelenwunsch, der rassende Leidenschaft entfacht, die sich mühelos mit träumerischer Zärtlichkeit verbindet, umschlossen von...fürsorglicher Liebe.

„Hermine" begann er, stoppte jedoch wieder, wich kurz ihrem Blick aus, den ihre Augen waren fest und voller Erwartung auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie...wann oder warum, doch ich hab mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht und..." abermals stockte er, fuhr sich durch seine dicken, langen, schwarzen Haare.

„Ich hatte erst keine Ahnung wieso...doch nun...in dem Moment als du in meinem Armen in die Knie gegangen bist, hat alles für mich einen Sinn ergeben" sagte er leiser, sah ihr wieder in ihre Augen.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie drückten soviel Mitgefühl, Verständnis und...Zuneigung aus, das er blinzeln musste um sicher zu gehen, sich nicht zu irren.

„Du...nein...ich habe dich in all den Jahren schätzen gelernt, nicht nur als mustergültige, hochbegabte Schülerin, sondern als Mensch. Du hast eine wunderbare Persönlichkeit, die dich zu etwas besonderem macht" sprach er weiter und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über seine Worte. Sie waren ehrlich gemeint und kamen von Herzen. Sein Herz schlug noch schneller in seiner Brust, das er doch langsam Angst bekam in seinem doch recht fortgeschrittenen Alter einen Herzinfakt zu bekommen.

Doch er hatte Glück, der Herzinfakt blieb aus, sein Herz schlug weiter und ein Lächeln breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht aus, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe immer gedacht du hasst mich...hasst mich aus tiefsten Herzen" krächzte Hermine nun leise und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die sie abwartend ansahen.

„Doch als du mich in jener Nacht im Krankenflügel besuchtest und zu mir sprachst, erkannte ich den Mann hinter dieser Maske. Die Maske, die du jeden Tag aufs Neue aufsetzt und jeden Weis machen willst, du wärst abgrundtief Böse" erklärte sie weiter, erkannte die Verwirrung und dann die Erkenntnis als ihm wohl bewusst wurde, auf welche Nacht sie hinaus wollte.

„Man lernt in solchen Situationen, das sich ein zweiter Blick oft lohnt, denn manchmal verbergen sich ganz erstaunliche Menschen hinter den gewöhnlichsten Fassaden" lächelte Hermine ihn schwach an.

„Wir suchen einerseits ständig Verständnis, anderseits aber auch Verstehen. Und so sehr unsere Seele das Verständnis braucht, so sehr schreit unser Verstand nach dem Verstehen, auch wenn wir manchmal sehr, sehr lange brauchen, um dieses Bedürfnis zu begreifen" meinte Severus, strich ihr sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem zarten Gesicht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was in mir vorgeht und ich habe auch keinerlei Erfahrung damit und dennoch kann ich es nicht verhindern, das sich positive Effekte gegenüber deiner Person in meinen Gedanken, in meinem Herzen, eingebrannt haben" hauchte Severus.

Hermine lächelte verstehend, wusste sie doch was er meinte und fühlte. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als ihr bewusst wurde was Severus mit dieser Aussage versuchte ihr klarzumachen. Er wollte es! Er wollte es wirklich! Hallte es ständig durch ihren Kopf, so laut das sie Angst hatte, er würde dies hören können.

„Dann lass es uns versuchen" sagte Hermine nun daraufhin leise in die Nacht hinein.

Severus lächelte leise, versuchte seine Gefühle zu verstehen, schaffte dies nicht und gab sich einfach nur diesen Moment, diesen wundervollen Moment hin.

Ohne es zu merken, das sie beide ähnlich dachten, neigten sich ihre Köpfe einander zu und beide spürten dieses mächtige Kribbeln, was nur eins konnte, in ihren Körpern. Ihre Lippen trafen so sanft und zaghaft aufeinander, das man meinen könnte, sie wären noch nie geküsst worden. Unendlich vorsichtig und leise verschmolzen sie zu einem Ganzen. Zwei Menschen, die nicht hätten unterschiedlicher sein können, doch im Grunde ihres Herzen so viel Ähnlichkeiten besaßen, das nur sie es vermochten zu verstehen. Zu Verstehen, was seit Jahrtausenden von Jahren schon so war. Zu Verstehen, das Wehren zwecklos ist. Zu Erkennen, das es einem den Himmel berühren lässt.

Zu Erkennen, das die Fassade vor dem Herzen zu stürzen, jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen das Herz zu erreichen, zu öffnen und zum erglühen, nur eins bringen kann...Die Kraft der Liebe.

Die so stark sein kann, das Menschen die sich nie besonders mochten, die sich immer ignorierten und versuchten sich gegenseitig wehzutun, zusammenführen kann. Sie kann es schaffen, das zwei Personen, so unterschiedlich sie auch sein mögen, Grenzen überwinden, hohe Mauern zum einsturzt bringen, um zusammen den Himmel zu finden, zu berühren.

Ihn zu finden kann der schwerste Teil einer Aufgabe sein, aber es kann auch der Teil sein, der für alle am Lohnenswertesten ist.

Dieser Kuss war so vorsichtig, ein gegenseitiges erkunden des anderen. Sanft knabberte Severus an Hermine Unterlippe, was sie wohlig seufzen ließ und Severus mehr anspornte. Er kam sich vor wie ein verliebte Teenanger, der seine große Liebe das erste Mal küsste und Angst hatte sich dabei bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Hermine öffnete bereitwillig ihrer Lippen und ihre Zungen trafen sich genau in der Mitte. Sanft umkreisten sie sich und versuchten den anderen mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Hermines Hände hatten sich um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Severus Hände hatten seinen Umhang genommen und um beide gelegt um sie zu wärmen. Unterdessen war Hermine auf seinen Schoß geklettert um noch dichter bei ihm zu sein.

Ein leises Stöhnen kämpfte sich an die Öberfläche, als Hermine ihr Gewicht auf seinen Schoß anders verlagerte und sie die stattliche Beule im Schritt spürte. Hermine grinste nur und nahm seinen Mund weiter in Beschlag. Severus knurrte und drückte Hermine so fest an sich, das sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Beide genossen dieses Augenblick. Sie kosteten ihnen bis aufs Letzte aus. Wie zwei Ertrinkenden hingen sie aneinander, wollte sich Halt und Kraft geben. Beiden ist etwas ähnliches wiederfahren und sie mussten lernen, das man sich, Leid teilen kann, es angenehmer ist, leichter zu ertragen, als wenn man alleine eine schwere Last auf seine Schultern bürdet.

**The End**

_So, das war nun die Story im Gesamten, ich hoffe euch hat sie so sehr gefallen, wie mir es Spass gemacht hat, sie zu schreiben. Ich Danke noch einmal für die fleißigen Kommischreiber und deren konstruktive Hilfe zitronenbrausebonbons verteilt_**  
**


End file.
